Behind Your Eyes
by Nessa Obscene
Summary: Inuyasha transfers to Imato High School where his long time friend Miroku goes. What will happen between the Miko, Hanyou, Slayer, and Monk. Read and find out! (please review and tell me what i'm doing horribly wrong!) first fic so dont hurt meeh!
1. Tension

**A/N:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters so please dont hurtie meeh!

**Chapter 1**

"Class please pay attention." Mr. Takiro said slamming a ruler on his desk. Mr. Takiro was Kagome's English teacher for the past 4 years. He was always one of the nicest teachers and that's why she was always in his class.  
  
"We have a new student in our midst." He announced his voice hushing the students who were whispering to each other. "He is a friend of Miroku's."  
  
Kagome lifted her head snapping out of her peaceful nap. Her eyes looking over the young man standing by the teacher. The boy had silver hair and intense golden amber eyes. He wore a black hat on top of his silver hair, and was wearing a red button down shirt over a black wife beater, dark blue pants and black shoes.  
  
"Introduce yourself." Mr. Takiro said gesturing for him to talk.  
  
"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taramoto." Inuyasha's eyes still searching the floor avoiding eye contact from every one in the room.  
  
"You can sit by Miroku since you already know him." Mr. Takiro then continued his lesson ignoring the chatting going on behind his back. Inuyasha lifted his eyes from the floor and spotted Miroku. He slowly made his way over to the desk only looking up to make eye contact with Kagome who was watching him carefully.  
  
Kagome being a miko could tell this Inuyasha fellow had demon blood but she was sure he wasn't full. She didn't feel that unmistakable full demon presence around him. So she turned to her friend Sango and began to chat with her about Inuyasha.  
  
"So Sango what do you think about that Inuyasha guy?" Kagome whispered into her friend's ear hastily. "He's kind of cute!"  
  
"Well I don't know." Sango replied hastily. "I don't know him yet."  
  
"You do know I can hear you right?" Inuyasha grumbled at the girls as Miroku smiled trying to look down Sango's black and pink off the shoulder top.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango said blushing making Miroku smile even wider.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha his intense eyes looking directly into her hazel brown ones.  
  
"Well if you can than just mind your own business!" Kagome said slightly blushing.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let out a 'keh'. "Is my business when you're talking about me!"  
  
"Let me see your schedules!" Miroku said out of nowhere. "Hmm..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku's smirk and asked, "What?"  
  
"Well this year we have all but two classes together Inuyasha." Miroku replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So what." Inuyasha questioned raising an eyebrow himself.  
  
"Well..." Miroku said now looking at Inuyasha. "You have all your classes with Kagome and me, I have them with Sango!"  
  
"WHAT!?" They all screamed at Miroku making the teacher turn around.  
  
"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Takiro asked putting his hands on his waist.  
  
"No." They all replied glaring at Miroku.  
  
"What I didn't do it!" Miroku said looking back at them.  
  
Kagome and Sango got up quickly and headed towards their lockers (which are conveniently right next to each other because I put them there) as the bell rang to go to the next class.  
  
"So Inuyasha?" Miroku said mischievously.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said adjusting his hat. (Hmm I wonder what's under there.)  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her." Miroku smiled as Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"keh, that girl just gets on my nerves." Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his muscular chest.  
  
"The first stage is always denial." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Shut it Miroku." Inuyasha said stuffing his hands in his pockets so he doesn't hurt Miroku. "What about you and that girl... Sango I think it was."  
  
"Well for me. I've always liked Sango since the day I laid my lecherous eyes on her." Miroku said a slight pink tinge rising to his cheeks. "She's always turned me down until hopefully today."  
  
"Grrr..." Kagome growled as she opened her locker putting in books and taking some out. "I can't believe I have to be in the same classes as him!"  
  
"Well it could be worse." Sango said closing her locker. "You could be like me and be stuck with the lecher!"  
  
"There is that." Kagome said giggling. "Hey you know you like him anyways Sango so I guess you have a bonus!"  
  
Sango glared at Kagome and sighed. "Hey have fun with the jerk next period Kaggie." Sango said sticking her tongue out at Kagome.  
  
"Hey at least I don't have a lecher!" Kagome giggled dodging a hit from Sango.  
  
Kagome waved to Sango and right when she turned around to go to class her face met chest. Kagome stayed for a second against the warmth then stepped back to look up to meet Inuyasha.  
  
"Watch it wench!" Inuyasha grumbled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome saw his necklace, it had purplish beads almost black and every 5 was a fang, so she decided to enchant it quickly.  
  
Kagome mumbled something no one would be able to hear not even Inuyasha and walked away towards her next class.  
  
"Wait up!" A deep voice came from behind Kagome. "Kagome!"  
  
"What?" Kagome yelled turning around to see an eager faced Kouga. (Yes he's still a wolf demon)  
  
"So Kagome are you and me go-""NO!" Kagome yelled slapping him across the face. She stormed down the hall leaving a very pissed Kouga standing there.  
  
'Bitch' Kouga thought as he stormed off in the opposite direction. Inuyasha laughed silently at Kouga and ran to Kagome.  
  
"Who was he?" Inuyasha said catching up to a pissed off Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned to him and looked into his eyes. 'Wow. He has such nice eyes!' 'Stop thinking like that he's a jerk!'  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"My ex boyfriend." Kagome said opening the door to the class pausing to look at Inuyasha. "Why do you care?"  
  
"No reason." Inuyasha said blushing as he walked into the class. "Just curious."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Inuyasha. 'He had a nice chest, it was so warm and he smells pretty good' 'Aghhh if I don't stop this I'm gonna end up like Miroku!' Kagome blushed and took out her notebook.  
  
Sango turned away from Kagome and headed to class seeing an eager Kouga run past her.  
  
"Sango, hold up!" Miroku yelled running to catch up with Sango who just kept walking.  
  
"What do you want monk?" Sango said without turning to face Miroku.  
  
"Umm... I ugh..." Miroku said a slight blush building on his own cheeks. "What I'm trying to say is I..."  
  
"Miroku just spit it out already!" Sango said finally turning to see him blush even more and turn his head. Sango blushed knowing what he was going to ask. 'Why is he blushing?' 'And why is he stuttering like that?' 'He never stutters when he asks girls out'  
  
'Oh no does he actually like me?' 'No he's a lecher no possible way' 'fuck I'm talking to myself again'  
  
"It's just that..." Miroku said looking down.  
  
"Yes Miroku I will." Sango said not even waiting for his question.  
  
Miroku looked at with wide eyes and a soft smile. 'Aw he's so cute when he does that'  
  
"But there's one condition." Sango said looking at Miroku's overjoyed face. "Kagome has to go with someone."  
  
"Done." Miroku said smiling. "She can go with Inuyasha, he likes her but won't admit to it."  
  
"I can tell she likes him." Sango said. "Here's the plan to get them together..."  
  
As they reached their class Miroku smile and said, "I like the way you think Sango."  
  
They both began to laugh as they took their seats.


	2. So what do you think about

**A/N:** Again I dont own Inuyasha but i seriously wish i did. sobs

**Chapter 2**

As Kagome took her seat next to Inuyasha she saw his eyes wander over her. She blushed and hurriedly took out her notebook. (Which by the way was covered with many hot guys but none compared to Inuyasha) Inuyasha seeing her blush quickly diverted his eyes from her body. He noticed she wore a jewel around her neck that had a strange glow. (Hmm... maybe it's the shikon jewel... maybe we'll find out later) She also wore a black tank top under a white off the shoulder top, and black hip huggers that flared at the bottom over the tongue of her black shoes. (Yeah she knows how to match.)  
  
"So." Kagome said breaking that really disturbing silence. "What kind of demon are you?"  
  
Inuyasha instantly sat up straight, blushed, and looked at her wide eyed. "How..."  
  
Seeing his reaction she also blushed. "My family comes from a long line of mikos." She said firmly. "So my miko training allows me to tell who is demon and who isn't."  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat seeing that this simple girl could tell even though his effort to cover it up. 'How come no one else noticed' 'do I do such a bad job trying to cover it up'  
  
"Oh don't worry Inuyasha." Kagome said wanting to see his reaction. "I won't tell."  
  
"Why would I worry over a stupid wench like you?" Inuyasha said clearly as he turned his head away from her. 'why are you being so mean to her' 'why is she making me talk to myself' 'how come she's so calm around me if she's knows I have demon blood'  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth and fists to try and hold back her anger. "I was saying don't worry because there are other demons at this school!" 'Why is he being such an ASSHOLE?' 'Grrr... he really pisses me off' 'but on the other hand I feel really calm beside him' 'shit stop talking like that'  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said now feeling a little bad for yelling at her. 'Why do I feel bad' 'why when I'm around her I just want to smile' 'do I like her' confusion "I'm a hanyou."  
  
Her suspicions confirmed she contented herself with drawing on her already covered notebook. They sat through the rest of the period in silence. Inuyasha occasionally staring and Kagome catching him doing it causing them both to blush and turn their heads. While on the other hand all Sango and Miroku did in class was plan to get these two stubborn people together.  
  
----In the hall----  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked silently to meet Miroku and Sango much to Kagome's and Inuyasha's surprise they found them hand in hand walking their way. Kagome instantly smiled and pulled Sango away from Miroku and began to chat about how this happened.  
  
"So." Kagome said giggling. "When did that happen?" She pointed at the smiling Miroku who was walking with Inuyasha.  
  
Sango blushed. "Well actually right after I called him a lecher!"  
  
They both began laughing madly making everyone in the hall turn to see what was funny.  
  
Calming themselves Kagome changed to a more serious topic.  
  
"You know what?" Kagome asked. "He tried to get me back again."  
  
"Who?" Sango asked even though she already knew who it was. (Silly people)  
  
"Kouga." Kagome mumbled causing Inuyasha to glance back. "I told him 'no'. Then I slapped him across the face."  
  
Sango giggled. "Well he deserved it." Sango said firmly. "That's what he gets for cheating on you with that bitch Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha's insides crawled at the mention of her. He had an encounter with her too, she was his ex girlfriend. 'You bitch Kikyo' 'how could you hurt Kagome' 'what am I saying I barely know Kagome' 'but I can't keep my eyes off her' Inuyasha looked back to again be caught by Kagome and they both blushed.  
  
"So what do you think of Inuyasha?" Sango said now knowing that Inuyasha being a hanyou and could here every word they said. (No Kagome didn't know that he could hear them)  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well he is cute and has really nice eyes."  
  
Inuyasha held himself better hearing that she thought he was 'cute'. 'Ha, she thinks I'm cute'  
  
"But..." Kagome said as Inuyasha slouched back down.  
  
'Uh oh here it comes'  
  
"He can be such a jerk at times!" Kagome said eyes glinting with rage.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and saw how enraged she was becoming and decided to again change the subject.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Sango said as Kagome and her stomach both grumbled. "Let's go eat!"  
  
She pulled Kagome into the lunch room past a rather surprised Miroku and Inuyasha making their way into line.  
  
-------  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the class with Kagome in silence. 'Man why do I have to be such an ass' 'this girl obviously has something you like' 'god you're a numbskull' He looked toward Kagome as a bright and wide smile crossed her face. He looked toward what she was smiling at and let a small smile escape his own lips. He saw Miroku who was wearing a smug smile across his face holding hands with a blushing Sango. Kagome immediately ran up to Sango and Inuyasha to Miroku.  
  
"I see she finally said yes." Inuyasha said wanting to hear an explanation.  
  
"Yep." Miroku said proudly. "I still got the charm."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "You know I can smell lies Miroku."  
  
"Oh ok." Miroku said disappointed that Inuyasha ruined his mood. "Well she said yes before I built up the courage to ask her."  
  
Inuyasha choked a laugh and gestured him to continue. Inuyasha glanced back at the mention of that boy Kouga who tried to ask Kagome out but returned his gaze quickly back to Miroku  
  
Miroku faked a cough. "But there's one condition."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, his amber eyes received a red tint around the pupil. "What did you get me into Miroku?" Inuyasha said stuffing his hands in his pocket to stop himself from hurting Miroku.  
  
"Well I uh..." Miroku stuttered seeing the anger growing in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's insides began to crawl as he heard Kagome utter the name Kikyo. Kikyo was Inuyasha's ex girlfriend until she cheated on him. 'You bitch Kikyo' 'how could you hurt Kagome too' 'wait what am I saying' 'I barely know Kagome' 'but I can't keep my eyes off her' Inuyasha again turned to look at Kagome. He was caught and they both blushed and looked away.  
  
"You have to go with Kagome." Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha heard Kagome say he was cute and stood up straight.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said turning back to Miroku.  
  
"I said 'you' have to go with 'Kagome." Miroku said as if he was explaining it to a little kid.  
  
Inuyasha again listening to the girls heard a 'but' and thought 'oh no here it comes' and returned to slouching.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha said raising his arm to strike him but was stopped as Kagome and Sango ran past them and into the cafeteria. "I'll get you later." He said with one last glare and proceeded to walk into the cafeteria.


	3. Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa! **

**Chapter 3**

Kagome and Sango made their way to the tables since they successfully made it through the lunch line without incident. Inuyasha and Miroku, shortly after, followed suit.

Miroku sensing the discomfort broke the really uncomfortable silence that occupied their table. (Oooh big words!) "Me and Sango are gonna see a movie this weekend." He said poking Inuyasha and motioned to Kagome.

"Yeah, I don't trust you to be alone with Sango." Inuyasha said dramatically.

Kagome felt a pang of jealousy when Inuyasha said he didn't trust Miroku with Sango. 'Why do I feel so bad' 'I don't even know him' 'how can he like Sango when that's Miroku's girlfriend' 'ughhh! I'm so confused'

"Well then maybe you should escort us?" Sango said catching on to what they were doing.

"Fine, whatever." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who was lost in her own thoughts. 'what is she thinking about' 'why do I keep looking at her' 'is she thinking about me'(that's a man's ego talking) 'ha, if I wasn't so mean to her maybe she would be' 'why do I care anyways' 'Inuyasha you need to stop talking to yourself' sigh

"Well I don't exactly trust Inuyasha escorting you to a date with me?" Miroku said playfully towards Sango.

"Well then I elect Kagome to escort me and Inuyasha you!" Sango determined. "And that's final!"

"What I have to go!" Kagome said questioning Sango. "I didn't even get a say in it!"

"That's what you get for dazing off!" Sango giggled. "I wonder or 'who' you were thinking about!" Sango teased.

"That's not funny Sango!" Kagome said blushing. "Oh Sango can I have a ride home?" 'I almost forgot to ask!" Kagome scarfed down something that looked like a chicken patty.

"I can't! I don't even have a ride." Sango said winking at Miroku. "Remember my mom dropped us off today and she has to drop off Kohaku at practice."

"I'll give you a ride miss Sango!" Miroku offered.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango said gesturing to Kagome and Inuyasha with her beautiful magenta eyes.

"But that only solves one problem." Kagome mumbled as she sighed.

"Well Inuyasha, give Kagome a ride." Miroku said giving him a look that said 'I'll pay you back later'

Inuyasha snapping out of his daze looked at Miroku 'ya you owe me big time' gulp "sure."

"Thanks Yasha!" Kagome said blushing and returning to her food.

The rest of lunchtime past without a hitch just like the rest of the school day except for the occasional blushing that the entire group experienced.

----After School----

"Bye Kaggie!" Sango yelled driving away in Miroku's purple Convertible GTO. "See ya later! Remember we have a date to attend!"

"Bye Sango!" Kagome replied waving like a maniac. "I know I'll see you at 6!"

"Come on." Inuyasha said practically dragging Kagome to his car.

"Okay." She said finally allowing him to bring her to his car as she blushed the whole way.

"Get in." He said opening the door to his black mustang convertible. He saw her hesitate. "Don't worry the car doesn't bite!" He teased.

Kagome glared at him and got into the car. "It's not the car I'm worried about." Kagome mumbled.

"Well I don't bite either." Inuyasha said teasing her again. "At least not hard."

They broke into laughter as they pulled away from the school. Inuyasha barely could keep his eyes on the road for he kept looking at the beautiful person sitting in his car. 'She looks even more beautiful now' he thought 'Inuyasha you're going to crash if you don't control yourself' Inuyasha adjusted his hat so it didn't fall off. (Wind blows hat off head and secret might be revealed so that's a no no. Ears are not to be revealed yet.)

He pulled up next to the shrine and asked, "You live here?"

"Yep. I told you I was a miko!" Kagome said. "Remember that's how I knew you had demon blood. Plus your hair and eyes don't help much to cover it either."

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha sat there looking at her. "Well I'll see ya later Kagome."

"Bye Yasha." Kagome said running up the stairs of the shrine.

Inuyasha just sat there for a minute to think. 'how can this girl be so cheery' 'then how does she get so mean all the sudden' 'and why is she calling me Yasha' 'well that doesn't bother me much I kind of like it' 'god she makes me think to much' After he was done thinking he drove off towards his own house to get ready to 'escort' his friends on their date. 'This is gonna be a long night' (man always so negative all the time)

A/N: There's the third chappie! Yeah i know its short but that's ok! Oh if there's anything you think i can do better please review and tell me! Thanx...


	4. Fluffy Enters

Disclaimer: Reluctantly I say this: I do not own Inuyasha! sobs Its ok this story came from my brain so I guess its mine.

Random blurt: If you have an issue here's a tissue – Austin's Dad in Goldmember

A/N: Sorry couldn't resist! Please don't hurt meeh!

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha, thinking about Kagome, unconsciously maneuvered his way home. As he unconsciously parked his car and walked into the house still thinking of Kagome a powerful yet monotone voice yanked him out of his mysterious daze. (why is everyone in a daze in this story?) (shut up you shouldn't be in my story!) (sorry) (better) (readers may continue)

"Inuyasha how was the first day of school?" The voice asked without wavering his voice from the emotionless tone it resided on. "I hope you didn't kill anyone yet."

"Ha, fluffy you're not that good at being parent like." Inuyasha joked as he went up the stairs. "Don't worry Sesshomaru. I don't have a reason to kill anyone yet." (Fluffy that's so cute) (I thought I told you to leave) (Okay I'm going) (You better) (Again please continue)

"Do not joke like that." Sesshomaru stated with a little bit more force. "We do not need anymore attention. But don't worry little hanyou, I will not ruin your mood" 'which I must say is very surprising' "with petty things."

"Sure." Inuyasha said taking off his hat letting his ears pop out while passing his brother.

"Oh Inuyasha, tell your new girlfriend she is welcome over anytime." Sesshomaru teased letting a faint smile rise to his lips but it faded quickly.

Inuyasha stopped where he was and turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "Sure... FLUFFY?!" Inuyasha replied. "Can I have some money?"

"Here you go." Sesshomaru said placing money on the counter beside them. "Be careful not to reveal yourself to too many people Inuyasha."

"I wasn't raised to disregard all rules fluffy." Inuyasha mumbled. "And she's not my girlfriend!"

"I can smell her scent all over you Inu." Sesshomaru teased. "Plus I could tell by the way you walked through the door that you're obviously infatuated with her."

Inuyasha blushed but quickly recovered. 'keh' was all he could manage to spit out in his defense. So he grabbed the money, said thanks then headed to his room for a well deserved hot shower to calm his nerves.

After his shower he had to find something to wear to the movies. 'Why can't I find anything to wear' 'why do I really care anyways' 'Miroku owes me big time.'

He grabbed the shirt he wore to school and Kagome's scent filled his nose. 'Smells so nice' 'so beautiful just like Kagome' 'wait what the fuck am I saying' 'I can't seriously be infatuated with this girl' growl 'I'm so confused' 'Shit I'm gonna be late to pick Kagome up. He through the shirt off to the side reluctantly, grabbed a button up shirt and left the house to pick Kagome up.

------------

Kagome ran up her steps as fast as she could after she said good bye to Inuyasha. She ran so fast into the house and up the stairs her mom barely managed to say hi. Kagome opened the door to her room and the scent of roses and pink lilies filled her nose. She sighed and fell onto her comfy bed.

'Hmm...Yashie' 'I think I'll call him that from now on' 'It seems to fit him' Kagome rolled over on her side and sighed. 'Why does he have to be so mean sometimes' 'I don't understand why he has to be so...' 'Why am I thinking about him' 'do I like him'

Kagome was so lost in her thought she didn't hear the phone ring.

"Kagome! Phone's for you!" Sota yelled up the stairs. "Kagome pick up the phone!"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and picked up the phone. "Hello?" (See she wasn't in a daze)

"Kaggie, it's me Sango." Sango said giggling. "So do you like Inuyasha?"

"What?" Kagome yelled. "He's such a... I don't know what the fuck he is." 'Yeah I do he's a sexy...' 'Stop thinking like that' 'I don't want to end up like Miroku.'

"Whoa calm down Kaggie." Sango said in a soothing voice. "I know you don't really think that. I can see it in your eyes when you're around him."

"Sango! Do I really have to go?" Kagome asked practically whining.

"Yep and this way you can get to know Inuyasha better!" Sango said cheerfully.

"What if I don't want to know Yashie better?" Kagome said standing up.

"Yashie?" Sango teased. "See you all ready have a nickname for him."

"Shut up Sango that's not funny." Kagome said grabbing a towel.

"Well be ready in an hour and a half or we'll leave ya!" Sango said before hanging up the phone.

Kagome hung up the phone and made her way into the bathroom. She took a long bath and when she got out she only had 25 minutes left to get ready. (Long bath)

"Shit!" Kagome thought out loud. "I better hurry."

Kagome rummaged through her closet and decided to wear a light blue off the shoulder top, faded blue hip hugger jeans, and black adidas with blue stripes. She wore her hair down and applied clear lip gloss. She was ready and surprisingly with only 5 minutes to spare. Now all she had to do was wait for her ride.

"Kagome someone's here for you." Sota called up the stairs. "And if you don't get down here mom said she's gonna give me your money instead!"

Kagome ran out of her room yelling "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Kagome ran so fast into the kitchen she almost ran over Sota. (Poor Sota)

"Bye mom!" Kagome said grabbing the money and giving her a peck on the cheek she went to the door.

Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha standing there. He was wearing a black button down shirt which the top three buttons were undone showing some of his masculine chest, black baggy jeans and white shoes and of course a black hat.

Inuyasha had to practically hold his mouth shut as she opened the door. Her outfit showed off every curve of her body so when she moved it was like he could barely resist grabbing her and pulling her towards him.

"You look nice." They said practically in unison causing them both to blush.

"Well let's go." Inuyasha said walking down the steps. "We still have to meet Sango and Miroku at the theater.

Kagome walked down the steps towards Inuyasha's car. 'Did he blush when I said he looked nice' 'probably just my imagination' 'but I swear I saw something move under his hat' 'whatever'

Inuyasha opened the car door for her to get in. 'does she know what she's doing to me wearing that' 'get your head out of your pants Inuyasha' 'but she looks so stunning' 'and her smell' 'it's like heaven'

Kagome got into the car and Inuyasha closed the door and made his way into the driver's seat.

"Yashie?" Kagome said questioningly.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha said turning to her. 'I wonder what she wants' 'maybe I should ask her out on a real date' 'but...'

"Never mind." Kagome answered. 'Why can't I tell him' 'just tell him I think your cute'

"Okay." Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled away from the shrine to make their way to the theaters.

A/N: That's the next chapter! Please tell me what you thought about it.


	5. Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! So if you do then you're so lucky!**

Rynna: Hello people! I'm the author of this story. My real name is Vanessa but no one cares so you may call me Rynna! I would love to stay and chat but I got to write this story or Ice Youkai Enchantress' magical frying pan of doom will find my head. shudders

Inuyasha: You better go write!

Rynna: What do you mean I better go write?

Inuyasha: I mean you better go write.

Rynna: Why should I if you're going to be mean about it?

Inuyasha: I want to know what happens next!

Kagome: Inuyasha be nice to Rynna.

Sango: Yeah she might make you be with Miroku instead!

Kagome: Don't give her ideas Sango.

Sango: Sorry

Rynna: Aghhhh! I'm trying to write this story so GO AWAY or SHUT UP!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango: Sorry!

Rynna: Better be! Oh sorry you had to witness that. You can read the story now.

Chapter 5

Inuyasha drove Kagome to the theaters to meet Sango and Miroku to 'escort' them on their date. (What kind of person wants someone to escort them on a date?) (Shut up this is my story!) (Sorry)

The ride to the movies was quiet do to these two thinking about each other the whole time.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled running to hug her best friend who was wearing a black shirt with pink letters that read 'Dreams do come true. So if you want to have a chance for yours to come true, stop looking at my boobs!' and black jeans with black and pink Vans.

'She didn't do that when I came to her house' Inuyasha thought. 'Oh god I'm getting jealous of Sango' 'get a grip Inuyasha'

'Hey that's my Sango' Miroku thought. "Hello Kagome, Inuyasha."

"So Kagome..." Sango whispered. "Do you like Inu-"

Kagome covered her mouth and pulled her off to the side where she thought no one could here them. "I don't know." Kagome said nervously. "I... He... I don't know."

"But you do think he's cute?" Sango questioned. "Don't you?"

"Hell yeah he's fucking hot!" Kagome blurted blushing. "But look everywhere he goes girls are always talking about him and winking and..."

"Oh My God!" Sango said. "You're so jealous of people even looking at him!"

'This cant be happening!' Kagome thought as she blushed 3 shades of pink. "But..."

"But what?" Sango giggled. "You so like him!"

"Don't tell him." Kagome pleaded still blushing like crazy. "Please Sango?"

"Nope, no deal." Sango said firmly. "I'm getting you guys together!"

"Sango!" Kagome whined as they walked back towards the boys.

"So let's go watch the movie!" Sango stated pulling Miroku into the theater.

"After you." Inuyasha said gesturing Kagome to go ahead.

"Oh no you're not getting out of this." Kagome said pulling him into the theater also.

The whole group got popcorn, candy and sodas and made their way to watch Fear dot Com. During the movie there was a few incidents where Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm because she was scared and when she noticed what she was doing she let go of him and blushed like a mad man. When Miroku tried to put his arm around Sango (which happened every two minutes) Sango slapped him and pushed his arm back to himself, half way through the movie she gave up and just let him do it.

"That was such a scary movie!" Sango said jumping up and down. "Even though I didn't get to watch the first half because Miroku wouldn't leave me alone."

"Stop whining Sango." Kagome teased. "You know you liked it!"

"Well..." Sango said. "At least I wasn't all over Inuyasha!"

Sango giggled. "Hey I'm not complaining." Inuyasha blurted quickly covering his mouth.

"Oooh does Inuyasha like Kagome." Miroku teased. "Or does Kagome like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Shut up lecher!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh I think they like each other." Sango said walking out of the theaters.

"Sango!" Kagome said blushing now 7 shades of red.

"Well let's go Sango." Miroku said grabbing her hand making her blush. "We should leave them alone for now." Miroku whispered in her ear as she nodded.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said walking towards his car. "I'll take you home."

Still blushing Kagome agreed and walked to his mustang and got in. He drove her to her house in silence he was to busy thinking about what just happened. 'Does Kagome actually like me' 'I know I like her' 'but I can't tell her that' 'she's to beautiful to like a hanyou like me'

'Does he like me' Kagome blushing as she thought. 'Sango planned this from the start' 'I'm going to hurt her' 'oh well at least he knows now'

They slowly pulled up to the shrine steps and Inuyasha stopped the engine.

"Come on." Inuyasha said softly. "I'll walk you to your door Kagome."

Kagome blushed and nodded her head.

'God I just want to kiss her' Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome who was walking at his side.

'Why is he staring at me' Kagome thought looking up at him.

They stopped at the top of the steps and Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes. She felt trapped in his eyes that were glowing in the moonlight. His eyes were stuck in her hazel brown ones and he moved closer to her.

Inuyasha stepped again closer to Kagome who just stared into his amber eyes like if she looked away the whole world would end. He leaned down looking at her lips. 'So plump and sensual' he thought. 'Just a little closer'

Kagome felt herself rise as Inuyasha's hands touched her sides. She shivered at his warm touch and melted into it. She raised her arms to link around his neck.

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him feeling the warmth her body was exerting at his touch. He brushed his lips lightly against hers and she shivered with pleasure. He licked her bottom lip for entrance.

Kagome pulled herself against him grabbing his silver locks in her delicate hands letting him enter her mouth. He brushed against her tongue and she followed suit. They pulled away reluctantly for air. Both their breathing was deep and ragged now as she pressed her face against his warm chest. (Yes he was still wearing his shirt)

"So..." Inuyasha said low enough so she could still here him. "Does this mean..."

"Yes" Kagome said blushing. "See you... Yasha."

"Bye." Inuyasha mumbled walking down the stairs.

Inuyasha stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back up to the house. 'You don't know what you're getting yourself into Kagome'

Rynna: Hee hee how do you like it? Review! Review! Review!

Inuyasha: I think they get the point they need to review!

Kagome: Inuyasha will you be nice!

Sango: Yeah Inuyasha listen to Kaggie!

Rynna: Will you all just go away?! This is my story!

Inuyasha: So we're the characters in it!

Rynna: Yeah but I control what you do in it!

Sango, Kagome: Don't piss her off Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Rynna: GO! NOW!

Kagome: I'm sorry for how Inuyasha's acting Rynna.

Rynna: It's okay I'll just ignore him. Okay so like I was saying REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Home

Disclaimer: Why do we have to write this when everyone already knows? O well I do not own Inuyasha! Happy? Okay!

Rynna: Well I'm happy to see some people liked my last chapter. So I thank you for your reviews!

Miroku: Hi Rynna!

Rynna: Oh hi Miroku. As I was saying tha- SMACK

Miroku: Ouch! That hurt Rynna.

Rynna: That's my ASS! Do not touch my ass again or more pain will come to you.

SMACK

Sango: That's what you get for touching her ass. glares

Miroku: Sorry!

Inuyasha: That's what you get you lecher.

Kagome: Inuyasha what did I say?

Rynna: Yeah Inu what did she say?

Inuyasha: glares To be nice.

Kagome: Good now be nice.

Inuyasha: Keh!

Rynna: Like I was saying before that brief interruption thank you for your reviews. Now you can read the next chapter.

Inuyasha: Yeah read it!

Kagome: And please Review.

Rynna: Thanks you guys.

Inuyasha, Kagome: You're welcome!

Chapter 6

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk down the stairs, when he reached the bottom she walked into her house and sat in the kitchen.

"Did you have fun at the movies?" Kagome's mom asked as she did the dishes from dinner.

"Uh huh" was all that Kagome could say staring dreamingly into nowhere as she thought of Inuyasha. 'did that really just happen'

"Who was that boy who picked you up?" Kagome's mom asked drying her delicate hands. "Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome said, her name bringing her back to reality. "Oh that's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha huh?" Kagome's mom said sitting down. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Kagome said as a pink tinge rose to her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome's mom laughed. "Its ok with me if he is."

"Good night Mom!" Kagome said getting up and running up the stairs.

"Night Kagome."

Kagome walked into her bedroom, closed the door, and jumped onto her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep to dream dreams of what happened on the shrine steps.

--------

Inuyasha hopped into his car and drove home also thinking of what just happened. 'did I just kiss Kagome' 'I only met her today' 'oh well' 'better now then later'

Inuyasha pulled through his front gates and parked his car in front. As he entered the house their servant Jaken said, "Lord Sesshomaru would like to speak with you." In his high and annoying voice and walked off.

"Sure." Inuyasha mumbled removing his hat as he made his way to Sesshomaru's office.

As Inuyasha opened the door to Sesshomaru's office fluffy's voice was heard. "So youre finally home." Sesshomaru said closing the book he was reading and placed it on his desk.

"It seems so." Inuyasha said taking a seat opposite of his brother. "So what do you want?"

Sesshomaru stood up and leaned on the part of the desk that was infront of his brother. "He is near so you must be careful little brother."

"Keh." Inuyasha said in an almost bored tone. "Like he would actually come after me. He is too scared you will be around."

"Yes brother, but I wont be around you all the time." Sesshomaru's voice showing a hint of urgency. "You have to watch out for yourself and the people around you."

"Would he come after my friends?" Inuyasha said worrying about his friends safety. "Would he Sesshomaru?"

"He might. That is why you must be careful Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said making his way back behind his desk and sitting down. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." Inuyasha said getting up and walking out of the office closing the door quietly behind him.

Inuyasha walked into his bedroom his mind wandering over the thought that he could go after his friends and Kagome. 'if he lays one hand on any of my friends I'll tear him limb from limb' Inuyasha thought his eyes getting a red tint just thinking about this guy. 'if he lays a finger on Kagome I will make him regret touching her'

growls

Inuyasha tried to calm himself by thinking of Kagome but all he could think about is how he could hurt him the most if he touched Kagome. Trying to make himself calm down Inuyasha lied down on his bed and went to sleep.

Rynna: He he he!

Inuyasha: What are you snickering about?

Rynna: Mmm snickers sound good right about now.

Kagome: Can I have some snickers?

Rynna: Of course but wait I have to speak to the readers first.

Kagome: Okay!

Rynna: Okay so how did ya like it? Who is he? And why is he looking for Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I know! Pick me! Pick me!

Rynna: No because their not supposed to know yet.

Inuyasha: makes sad face But I wanted to tell them!

Rynna: Too bad! Now REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Kagome: Now can I have some snickers?

Rynna: Yeah.

(I do not own the Snickers company, but I do own a snickers bar!)

Sorry its so short but i couldnt think of anything else to write and i didnt want to tell you what is supposed to happen in the next chapter. REVIEW!


	7. Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own me and my own characters! Rumiko is so lucky. sighs

Rynna: Hee! I love how fluffy cares in my story!

Sesshomaru: I do not care!

Rynna: If you don't care then why are you here?

Sesshomaru: Umm...

Inuyasha: At a lost for words are we?

Sesshomaru: Shut up filthy half demon!

Inuyasha: Oooh it hurts so bad!

Rynna: Oh stop fighting or I'll make you guys hug.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru: No!

Kagome: Can I get a hug?

Rynna: From who?

Kagome: I don't know. Let me think about it...

Inuyasha: What do you mean let you think about it?

Rynna: She wants to think about it!

Inuyasha: She doesn't have to! She's my woman!

Kouga: No she's my Woman! I claimed her first!

Inuyasha: glares with teeth bared growls

Kouga: glares and growls

Kagome: places one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and one on Kouga's Calm down you two!

Inuyasha: looks at Kagome and sits down keh!

Kouga: leans on tree whatever.

Rynna: Wow! That was so cool!

Kagome: Thanks!

Sesshomaru: Such childish things do not concern me. fixes tail

Rynna: Fluffy! jumps on Sesshomaru and hugs him tightly

Inuyasha: Hahahahaha!

Rynna: Inu! hops off Sesshomaru and glomps Inuyasha

Kagome: Hahahahaha!

Rynna: climbs off Inuyasha and high fives Kagome

Miroku: Can I get a hug?

Sango, Rynna: NO HENTAI!

Rynna: grabs Sesshomaru's tail and uses like a pillow Where was I?

Sesshomaru: sits next to Rynna Umm about here. points to computer screen

Rynna: Thanks! Okay as I was saying I decided to make fluffy here care about everyone else! Sesshomaru nudges Rynna Even though he is supposed to be mean, but I like him anyway he comes so he's nice in my story!

Inuyasha: Can you write the story now? I think the readers want to actually read the story and not your ranting!

Rynna: Okay then! You (the reader) will now be able to read my next chapter! And you were ranting too!

Chapter 7

Beep... Beep... Beeep....

Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the alarm clock causing it to shatter. "Shit! That's the fifth one this month..." Inuyasha mumbled dragging himself out of the warmth of his bed and into a warm shower. The warmth of the shower caused him to fall asleep again so he turned it cold.

Getting out of the shower, the water dripping over his washboard abs, wrapped a towel around his waist and shook his hair dry. (Very dog like)

He walked back into his room and got dressed. He wore a regular red t-shirt that clung to his chest, a black pair of baggy jeans, black hat and black shoes with red stripes. (Think the new K-Swiss shoes)

He mumbled random things to himself as he came out of his room and walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sesshomaru was drinking his coffee.

"Ah, I thought I heard you break another alarm clock." Sesshomaru said sipping his coffee.

"You did." Inuyasha yawned grabbing a couple donuts and practically inhaled them. (That means he ate a lot and ate them really fast) (Yummy I love donuts!)

"Remember what I told you." Sesshomaru said casually walking out of the kitchen with his coffee in hand. "Don't forget to watch out for him."

Inuyasha dropped his last donut, grabbed his back pack and jumped into his mustang sped away to pick up Kagome. (Jumpy isn't he) (Silly demons you're supposed to be brave)

--------

Kagome awoke to Sota jumping up and down on her bed yelling, "Kagome wake up!" over and over.

"I'm gonna get you!" Kagome said jumping towards Sota but failing miserably as he ran out of the room. Kagome sighed after her failed attempt to strangle her brother and decided to get ready now that she was awake.

Kagome grabbed a towel and proceeded to take a shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her shivering body and dried her hair. After she dried and brushed her hair she picked out her outfit for the day. She picked out a light blue low cut tank top, blue faded jeans and white shoes. (She still matches)

'Hmm...' Kagome thought as she inspected herself in the mirror. 'I wonder what Inuyasha will think of-...' "Oh shit!" Kagome yelled out loud beginning to blush.

'I forgot that I kissed Inuyasha yesterday' Kagome thought as her cheeks grew warm. 'Oh no oh no oh no!'

Kagome began to panic and applied her make-up quickly and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. 'I can't believe I kissed him' 'He's such a jerk' 'I'm gonna strangle him for taking advantage of me' 'or was it the other way around' (Confusing isn't she)

"Kagome?" Her mom asked placing Kagome's breakfast in front of her. "Earth to Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome said blinking back her thoughts. (No daze!) "Oh sorry mom just thinking."

"Well get your mind off boys..." Kagome's mom said sitting down across from Kagome. "And eat your breakfast!"

"Mom!" Kagome whined turning red again.

"Sorry..." She said getting up to do dishes. (Always seems to be doing dishes huh)

Kagome ate her breakfast quickly and in silence. As she finished her food she heard a knock on the door so she got up and answered it.

"Are... you... okay?" Said a very out of breath Inuyasha.

"Yeah why?" Kagome said blushing and grabbed her backpack which was coincidentally by the door.

"I was just worried." He said pulling her into his embrace.

"Why?" Kagome asked blushing fiercely as she pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace.

"Umm..." Inuyasha mumbled also blushing. "No reason."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure..."

"Come on..." Inuyasha said irritably, grabbing her wrist as she blushed again. "Let's get to school."

"Sure..." Kagome said as she was dragged along by Inuyasha. "but you don't have to drag me there."

Inuyasha noticed her hazel brown eyes wince in pain and immediately let go. "Sorry..." he mumbled as they got into his car.

Rynna: So how did you like that chapter? It was very short I know... And I'm sorry about that!

Inuyasha: Sure you are!

Rynna: You know I'm getting really tired of you mouthing off.

Inuyasha: Want to do something about it?

Rynna: Yeah I do! Kagome!

Kagome: Yeah?

Rynna: Do it!

Kagome: Sit Boy!

CRASH

Inuyasha: Ow that hurt!

Rynna: Your fault! snuggles into Sesshomaru's tail

Sesshomaru: Are you having fun with my tail?

Rynna: Yep! smiles wide

Inuyasha: Keh!

Kagome: Oh his ears twitched! Jumps on Inuyasha and plays with doggy ears

Rynna: Well sorry it was such a short chapter... I kind of got writers block but it will soon pass! Hopefully... but while I wait... glomps Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Please Review so she will stop! She needs the inspiration. gets glomped again

Rynna: You're just so cute!

Sesshomaru: Hurry!

Kagome: She does not own K-Swiss either! continues to play with dog ears

Kouga: Hey that's not fair! pouts

Everyone: REVIEW!

Rynna: Bye!


	8. So Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... why the hell do we have to write this anyway? O well...**

**Rynna: Okay I will now attempt to continue my story-**

**Inuyasha: Hey look it's the writers block again!**

**Rynna: hides under computer stand Is it gone yet?**

**Inuyasha: Hahahahahahahaha!**

**Rynna: growls Kagome!**

**Kagome: Sit boy!**

**CRASH**

**Inuyasha: mumbles many curses**

**Rynna: Okay as I was saying I will now attempt to- HENTAI! SMACK**

**Miroku: Ow!**

**SMACK**

**Sango: Humph! storms off**

**Rynna: As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted glares twice I will now try to write another chapter.**

**Sesshomaru: So am I going to do anything in this story? sits next to Rynna again**

**Rynna: Fluffy! glomps Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru: I take that as a yes. pulls Rynna off and sits her in front of computer You have to write the next chapter.**

**Rynna: Oh yeah!**

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha and Kagome get into Inu's car and drove to school in silence each searching their own thought of what happened the night before but they weren't thinking about the same thing. Inuyasha ran over the conversation he and Sesshomaru had the night before and Kagome thought of the kiss they shared. Kagome decided they only did it in the heat of the moment and she and Inuyasha were just friends.

---------

"I hate you!" Sango yelled at a very hurt Miroku. "How could you do that?"

"I ask everyone that!" Miroku squeaked in his defense.

"Not when you're supposed to be going out with me!" Sango yelled storming off as Kagome and Inuyasha parked.

"What happened Miroku?" Kagome asked trying to look at Miroku's face which was currently tilted towards the floor.

"He just asked another girl to bear his child." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"What?" Kagome screamed wide eyed towards Miroku.

"I always ask girls that!" Miroku repeated in his defense still looking down.

"You should know better baka!" Kagome huffed glaring at Inuyasha and Miroku and stormed off after her best friend.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha called after her. "Miroku!"

"What?" Miroku said looking up at Inuyasha. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Inuyasha just glared and walked away with Miroku trailing behind him asking what did he do and Inuyasha replying 'keh'.

Inuyasha entered the school with Miroku by his side looking for Kagome and Sango. "Where are they?!" Inuyasha said growing impatient as Miroku looked around desperately to find Sango.

"Why do you need to find them so bad?" Miroku said after seeing Inuyasha's worried face. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Naraku is what's wrong!" Inuyasha growled as Miroku grew wide eyed.

"H-he c-couldn't h-have f-f-f-followed you c-could h-he?" Miroku stuttered as Inuyasha turned his piercing amber eyes, which were growing red in the middle, towards Miroku's eyes.

"He is here. In this city..." Inuyasha said turning his gaze back to looking frantically for Kagome and Sango. "He will hurt everyone I care about... everyone."

Miroku dragged his gaze away from Inuyasha and looked towards his hand. He touched the beads and the fabric that hid his wind tunnel and closed his hand into a fist as he pushed through the crowd behind Inuyasha.

"Watch it mutt!" Kouga yelled pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

"Not right now wolf!" Inuyasha said walking away. "Not ever..."

"You better walk away mutt!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha's form.

Inuyasha walked back to Kouga, his eyes now almost fully red and the scars becoming visible on his face. He grabbed a very confused Kouga by the collar and dragged him up the locker.

"I said not right now wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as a small group formed around them. "I don't need you're bull shit right now!" With that said Inuyasha let go of Kouga who dropped to the ground still comprehending what just happened.

"Inuyasha!" A voice came from behind the crowd. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground as his necklace glowed. "What was that for wench?" He screamed at Kagome's smirking face. "And how the fuck did you do that?!"

"Don't start fights with my ex boyfriend!" Kagome yelled and blushed at a wide eyed Inuyasha. "Just because something happened between us yesterday doesn't mean you can beat up my ex!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she started to grow red.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled again causing Inuyasha to hit the floor with even more force than before. Kagome stormed off pulling Sango with her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as his eyes grew wide realizing she was talking about the night before and quickly ran after her grabbing Miroku and dragging him along after the girls.

---------

"He's has some nerve!" Kagome yelled shoving open the doors and pulling Sango outside with her.

Sango finally pulled her hand free of her friends grip. "Well why do you care anyways?"

Kagome blushed. "Well he has no right to beat up Kouga because we kissed yesterday!" Kagome blurted out.

"You kissed?" Sango giggled. "I knew you liked him!"

"Shut up Sango that's not the point!" Kagome mumbled. "Just because I like Inuyasha-"

Just as Kagome let those words slip out of her mouth Inuyasha and a very tired Miroku burst through the school doors.

"You like me?" Inuyasha said stopping and letting go of Miroku's wrist.

------------

**Rynna: Okay please review and tell me if you like it! I was got lost in my story so I hope I ended on the right note!**

**Sesshomaru: How come I wasn't in this chapter?**

**Rynna: Well you don't go to school with them! You're in college!**

**Sesshomaru: Oh right!**

**Rynna: You're so cute fluffy! Okay as I said please review and tell me if you liked it or not and if I need to change anything!**


	9. Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I did...

Rynna: I see people liked the last chapter! Thank you for reading!

Inuyasha: I don't see why people would read your story anyway! Your name isn't even Rynna. It's Vanessa!

Rynna: Duh! It's called an alter ego! Kami people these days...

Inuyasha: Keh!

Rynna: Okay so which story am I writing again?

Inuyasha: This one!

Rynna: Oh... sorry blonde moment!

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha always has those.

Inuyasha: Do not!

Sesshomaru: You do too!

Inuyasha: Do not!

Rynna: ::stands up:: Hey this is not SIBLING RIVALRY CENTRAL!

Inu, Sesshy: Sorry.

Rynna: Better.

Sesshomaru: Am I going to be in this chapter?

Rynna: I don't know! I have to write it first!

Sesshomaru: Okay. ::sits next to Rynna (again)::

Rynna: Let's begin! ::grabs fluffy's tail and wraps it around her:: 'so warm'

Chapter 9

"You like me?" Inuyasha said stopping and letting go of Miroku's wrist.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku and turned a deep shade of red. "Why would I like a jerk like you Inuyasha!"

"I don't know!" Inuyasha retorted. "You just said you did!"

"Well..." Kagome said knowing she was trapped. 'What am I gonna do' 'oh no oh no oh no oh no!'

"Well what?" Inuyasha said stepping towards them with Miroku trailing behind his head still facing down to avoid eye contact with Sango.

"Never mind!" Kagome yelled grabbing Sango's wrist again and tried to walk past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's forearm and pulled her and Sango back. "You aren't leaving my sight." Inuyasha stated firmly looking Kagome in her hazel brown eyes.

"Let go of me!" Kagome said trying to pull free. "Inuyasha!"

"You can't leave my sight Kagome!" Inuyasha said again pulling her in front of him, Kagome let go of Sango's wrist.

"Inuyasha if you don't-"

"Don't what?" Inuyasha said bluntly. "Let you go?"

"Yes!" Kagome screamed in his face.

"Kagome stop." Miroku said finally speaking up. "Listen to him."

Kagome stopped writhing and Inuyasha loosened his grip. Both turning to the overly quiet Miroku.

"Please Kagome." Miroku said his eyes showing desperation. "He just wants to protect you."

"Protect me!" Kagome yelled at Miroku. "How is being a clingy jerk off son of a bitch have to do with protecting me!"

Inuyasha flinched at her words. 'Have I really been like that' 'does she really think that'

"Because he's trying to keep you safe!" Miroku yelled back. "He's trying to not let something like this happen to you!"

Miroku turned away from the group and released his rosary beads and cloth revealing his wind tunnel. He let it suck in a tree and then replaced the beads and cloth. Kagome and Sango stared at Miroku with wide eyes.

"Do you want this to happen to you Kagome?!" Miroku yelled at her tears brimming in his eyes. "I didn't think so."

Miroku turned away and went to sit on the steps closely followed by Sango.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome whose eyes were also trying to hold back tears. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her into his warmth. She silently cried into his chest.

"Are you..." Kagome said pulling away from Inuyasha as she wiped away her tears. "Is he telling the truth?"

Inuyasha laughed softly. "Do you think Miroku would joke like that?" He said tilting her face up towards his.

"No, Miroku wouldn't joke like that." Kagome said as she looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. 'ooh if we weren't out in the open I would-' 'bad Kagome' 'bad thoughts' 'don't act think like Miroku' 'bad bad Kagome'

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him as Kagome's gaze moved down to his lips. 'Ooh so soft and warm I just want to-' 'bad Kagome' 'stop it' Kagome blushed as Inuyasha licked his lips.

Inuyasha moved his lips closer to Kagome's as she moved towards his. (Like magnets) They grew closer until Inuyasha brushed his soft warm lips against hers. Kagome melted into Inuyasha's touch. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip for entry which she gladly admitted him to. Their tongues brushed each others and they reluctantly parted for air. Kagome blushed again as Inuyasha smiled exposing his fangs.

--------------------

Sango followed Miroku who sat on the school steps. Sango sat next to Miroku who didn't look up.

"Miroku..." Sango said quietly.

"It's okay Sango." He said still looking at the cloth and beads. "You didn't know."

"Miroku..." She said again now starting to cry. "I'm...(sniff) so...(sniff) sorry."

Miroku looked up to meet Sango's magenta eyes that were filled with tears. He wiped a fresh tear from her cheek with his thumb. He smiled softly pulling her towards him. She cried a little but quickly calmed as he made circles on her back with his hand. Sango looked up into his blue eyes and smiled softly being thankful he didn't grope her. They sat there like that until Kagome and Inuyasha walked over hand in hand.

"So would you mind explaining why you need to protect me again?" Kagome said looking at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Well not only you." Inuyasha said softly. "It's all of you."

Everyone looked towards Inuyasha with questioning looks. Inuyasha sighed.

"Naraku is here for me." He said harshly. "He will use you to get to me but we can't talk about it here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to class.

--------------------

Rynna: So how did you like it? Please Review!

Sesshomaru: I wasn't in it again!

Rynna: Well your in this part.

Sesshomaru: Its not the same.

Rynna: Don't worry fluffy you'll have a bigger role. I promise!


	10. What are these?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Rumiko you are one lucky person.

Rynna: Okay! I guess you guys want me to update again so here I go.

Sesshomaru: Am I going to be in this one?

Rynna: Wow fluffy you're starting to get impatient!

Sesshomaru: Damn straight!

Rynna: You're so cute when you're mad!

Sesshomaru: Thanks. :: blush::

Inuyasha: Can we get moving?

Rynna: Why so you can kiss Kagome again?

Inuyasha: Of course.

Rynna: You're starting to sound like Miroku.

Inuyasha: Keh!

Rynna: Hee Hee! Hey! Fluffy come sit by me!

Sesshomaru: Okay. :: sits by Rynna::

Rynna: ::puts fluffy's tail around her:: Let's write this thing. ::chews bottom lip to think::

Chapter 10

Inuyasha watched Kagome and the others as much as he could frequently smelling the air for Naraku's foul stench. They day went without incident except for when some girls backpack hooked and pulled the beads off Miroku's wind tunnel and he practically sucked a whole crowd of people's clothes off.

After school Inuyasha waited by Kagome's locker until she got there. She had a strange necklace on that he just noticed now because it was glowing.

"What's that?" Inuyasha said pointing at her necklace.

"Oh it's a family heirloom." Kagome said putting her books in her locker and closing it. "Its some kind of jewel that a lot of demons try to get there hands on but you're the first one to notice it. That's probably because jii-chans protection spells or something."

"Oh okay." Inuyasha said. 'Demons want it' 'shit just another reason to protect you more' "You want to come over to my house today Kag?"

"Sure." Kagome answered quickly smiling. "Just as long as I call my mom when we get there."

"Good." Inuyasha replied. "Miroku and Sango are coming over later too."

"Yay!" Kagome said as they walked out of the school and got in Inuyasha's car. "This is going to be a fun day!"

"Keh"

The car ride to Inuyasha's house was silent just like the rest of them. When Inuyasha pulled up in front of his house Kagome mouth dropped open and gasped. Inuyasha just merely rolled his eyes at her reaction and pulled through the gates. As they drove to the front of his house Kagome saw many different flowers, trees, birds, and fountains of all different colors and they each earned an 'oh my god' or a 'that's so pretty'

As they reached the actual house Kagome's eyes went wide. She saw the biggest house, no mansion she'd ever see. It was pure white with French doors and huge windows. The fun was just about to start. When she actually entered the house she almost died of joy at the preservation of all the antique items and the beauty the interior held.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome breathed. "It's so big and beautiful."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he walked up one of the staircases. "Whatever you say Kagome!"

"What you don't care what I say?" Kagome said standing at the bottom of the stairs a little pissed. "So what am I just a toy you like to play with?"

Inuyasha ran back down the stairs as Kagome walked toward the French doors to leave.

"That's not what I meant!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's forearm. "I just meant..."

"I know what you meant!" Kagome screamed back at him. "You know you had me going Inuyasha!" She said his name harshly causing him to flinch. (Saying words harshly hurts people)

"Inuyasha learn to shut your mouth." A strong voice came from behind Inuyasha causing Kagome to look around Inu. "You'll just dig yourself in deeper."

Sesshomaru stepped beside Inuyasha his long silver hair floating with him and he had a fluffy object that laced around his right shoulder. His amber eyes showing no emotion but just as beautiful as Inuyasha's. He was a little taller than Inuyasha and held himself better.

"Hello I am Sesshomaru." He said bowing slightly letting a smile play on his emotionless face. "And you must be the girl Inu here is infatuated with..."

Kagome blushed. 'He's infatuated with me?' "Well I don't know if that's true but my name is Kagome." Kagome shot a questioning look but Inuyasha was looking at his feet so Kagome wouldn't see him blushing.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Kagome." Sesshomaru said bowing slightly again as he left the room. "Oh and Inu remember not to make it so noticeable when you blush."

Inuyasha blushed again and turned away to head up the stairs. "Whatever fluffy."

"Inuyasha I'm not done with you yet!" Kagome said running after him. "Inuyasha!

"What wench?" Inuyasha said turning around on the top of the stairs.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Kagome screamed at him her face turning red with anger. "AND IT'S KAGOME!"

"Bitch..." He muttered as he walked towards his room.

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed as she ran after him. "What did you just call me!?"

"You heard me!" Inuyasha said opening the door to his room still not looking at Kagome. "Do something about it!"

"Inuyasha stop walking away from me!" Kagome said as she entered his room.

Inuyasha turned around and looked her straight in the eye. Her face was red with anger causing Inuyasha to laugh.

"There is nothing funny about this Inuyasha." Kagome said steam almost shooting out of her ears. Inuyasha stepped past Kagome and closed the door an evil grin on his face. "Inuyasha you can't ignore me forever!"

"Shut up bitch..." He said softly and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't call me a bitch Inuyasha!" Kagome said trying to push herself away from him.

"Why?" He said letting go of her and sitting on his bed.

"Because I'm not a bitch!" Kagome yelled stepping towards him.

"You want to know something Kagome." Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded her face still red. "You're not 'A' bitch. You're my bitch!"

"What!" Kagome said in shock as Inuyasha pulled her on top of him.

"Inu means dog, Kagome." Inuyasha said holding her struggling form on top of him. "I'm a dog demon and you're my bitch."

Kagome struggled to get out of his grip. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" He said smirking.

"Inuyasha, can you let me go?" Kagome said trying to calm down. "I need to call my mom."

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha said reluctantly letting her go. "The phone's on the desk over there by the computer."

"Thanks." Kagome said getting up and picking up the phone. Kagome dialed her home phone number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Mom! I'm at Inuyasha's." Kagome said twirling her fingers in her hair. "I'll be home later."

"Okay have fun dear!" Kagome's mom said and quickly hung up.

"Okay I can stay for now." Kagome said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "When are Sango and Miroku going to get here?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I need to change." He said getting up and grabbing some clothes and started to remove his shirt.

Kagome blushed at the sight of Inuyasha's chest.

"What?" He said to Kagome's blushing face and pulled his shirt back down.

"Umm..." Kagome said shyly. "Are you gonna change in front of me?"

"I guess I'll change in the bathroom because you're so shy." Inuyasha said walking into the bathroom and closing the door."

'He has such a nice body!' Kagome thought. 'I can't believe he was going to change in front of me'

'She is so shy' Inuyasha said taking off his hat so he could remove his shirt faster. 'Am I embarrassing or something' 'at least I know she likes what she sees' Inuyasha finished changing and replaced his hat. (She doesn't get to know yet?) (I thought I told you to leave a few chapters ago) (Well I just wanted to know) (Well just shut up then) (Fine) (Good)

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom to see Kagome thinking intently on his bed. "What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha said plopping down next to her. Inuyasha lay on his back and looked at Kagome's blushing face. "Kagome?"

"Hmm..." She replied looking down into his amber eyes. 'Oh he looks so hot' 'why does he always wear that hat though' 'let's find out'

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as she moved closer to him.

Kagome brushed her lips against his. Inuyasha looked at her a little shocked but was over it quickly and kissed her back. Before Inuyasha could ask for entrance she opened her mouth for him. Inuyasha rolled on top of her and straddled her hips. Kagome let out a quiet moan as Inuyasha battled her tongue for dominance. Inuyasha pulled away smirking as Kagome's eyes questioned his. While they were kissing Kagome pulled off his hat.

"What are these Yasha?" Kagome said rubbing the pointy triangle shaped dog ears on his head.

-------------

Rynna: Sorry I had to do that! So how did you like the chappie! Review please! Are you happy now fluffy?

Sesshomaru: Yep!

Rynna: Okay I'll update as soon as I get 10 more reviews! :: Evil grin::

Sesshomaru: And she means it!

Rynna: Thanks sesshy! Buh bye 'til next time.


	11. Ears and Manners

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so don't ask!

Rynna: ::smiles widely:: aww people actually like my story! I love everyone who reviewed! ::blows kisses::

Inuyasha: They just reviewed because you threatened them.

Rynna: Well at least I get reviews and get to control you too!

Inuyasha: Keh! No one controls me.

Rynna: You wanna bet? behindyoureyescharacter=Inuyasha{dancelikeballerina}code=Rynna;';'; ::enter::

Inuyasha: ::does pirouettes:: What the fuck? ::twirls and leaps through the air::

Rynna: Had enough yet? Huh Inu?

Inuyasha: Yes! ::spins:: Please ::pirouettes:: make ::leaps:: it :: on tippie toes:: stop!

Rynna: Okay! ::cancels last request:: I told you I can control you!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Sesshomaru: ::moves out from shadows:: That was very entertaining to watch!

Inuyasha: You were there the whole time and didn't do anything to help!

Sesshomaru: Yes but I already knew she could control us! How do you think I'm so nice in this story.

Inuyasha: Don't know and really don't care!

Sesshomaru: ::flicks Inu's ear and sits next to Rynna(again)::

Rynna: Let's get retarded in here! (Sorry that stupid song was playing earlier) ::grabs Sesshy and sits on top of him:: I can see the computer better now! Some one stole my comfy chair! ::pouts::

Chapter 11

"What are these Yasha?" Kagome said rubbing the pointy triangle shaped dog ears on his head.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he quickly got off her and ran into the bathroom.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at his retreating form. "Come back here!"

"Leave!" He screamed through the door.

"Inuyasha I'm not going to leave!" Kagome said sitting next to the bathroom door. "I'm not going to leave until you answer my question!"

"Their my ears!" Inuyasha said sitting on the other side of the door. "If you don't wanna be with me anymore I understand."

"What!" Kagome said standing up. "Inuyasha you get your mangy ass out here now!"

"No!" Inuyasha retorted also standing up.

"Fine I'm leaving!" Kagome said turning around and heading for the door. She opened it and closed while she still was in the room waiting for him to come out.

"Stupid wench." Inuyasha mumbled his face in his hands as he walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said pouncing on him and pinning him to his bed.

Inuyasha struggled to get free but Kagome was using her miko powers to hold him down too. "Damn it!"

"You are such an ass hole!" Kagome said looking him straight in the eyes. "Do you fucking think that I would leave you because you're fucking ears!"

"Yes! I do!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"I already told you I knew you were a hanyou!" Kagome said loosening her grip on him. "I already knew Inuyasha and you think I would leave you because of one of your hanyou features!"

Inuyasha silently stared back at her.

"Inuyasha you are a dope!" Kagome said laughing. "Do you even have a brain in that head of yours?!"

"Yes I do!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well use it sometime!" Kagome said getting off him. "One of the reasons why I even considered you was your eyes and you know as well as I do that those aren't human."

"Whatever..." Inuyasha said running his hands through his hair.

"So..." Kagome said getting back on top of him and straddling his hips. "Can I touch them?"

"What!" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"Please Yasha?" Kagome said giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine." He said giving in. He couldn't resist those eyes they were just so cute.

"Yay!" Kagome said bouncing as she rubbed his ears.

"Umm Kago-"Inuyasha said but stopped as he moaned. "Kagome stop bouncing!"

"Okay!" She said still rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha moaned again and Kagome broke into a fit of laughter.

"What!?" Inuyasha said as Kagome rolled on his bed laughing like a mad man.

"I (laugh) guess (giggle) I (chuckle) found (snicker) a (snort) weakness!" Kagome said still laughing hysterically.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. "Don't make fun of my ears!"

"I wasn't making fun of you're ears!" Kagome said calming down. "I was making fun of you!"

"That's not nice Kagome!" Inuyasha said crawling over her.

Kagome pulled his forelocks and brought his lips unto hers.

DING DONG

Inuyasha growled. "Damn it Miroku!" Inuyasha said getting off Kagome and grabbing her hand. "Their here."

Kagome blushed. "Okay."

----------------

Sango and Miroku pulled up to Inuyasha's house and Sango had the same reaction as Kagome.

"It's soo0o big!" Sango said grabbing Miroku's arm. "He even has gates!"

"I know..." Miroku said irritated that the house was getting more attention than him. "I've been here a million times before."

"So it's my first time!" Sango said gasping at the beauty of the gardens. "Wait I want a flower!"

"Fine if it makes you happy!" Miroku said stopping the car as Sango smiled widely and jumped out of the car.

Sango spent at least ten minutes trying to find the perfect flower. She decided to get a blood orchid and hopped back into the car. "It's so pretty."

Miroku rolled his eyes and pulled up to the front of the house. He got out and opened Sango's door for her and closed it when she was out. They walked up the front steps to the French doors and pressed the door bell. Shortly after Inuyasha and Kagome appeared at the door and the girls hugged each other and went to search the house.

"I really hate your house!" Miroku said as the girls disappeared from sight.

"Welcome to the club!" Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey at least your kitchens always packed with food!" Miroku said grabbing some ramen packets.

"Yep!" Inuyasha said smiling as they heated up the ramen.

----------------

Sango and Kagome searched each room and each time they entered one they squealed at how big and beautiful it was. They came to a room that looked like and office and books filled the racks on the wall.

"This is bigger than the Library!" Sango squealed.

"I know!" Kagome said looking at the books. "Eeeep!"

Kagome grabbed Sango's arm as Sesshomaru stood up from behind his desk.

"Hello Kagome and..." Sesshomaru gestured to Sango.

"Sango." She said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Sango." Sesshomaru said sitting back down. "I am Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older half brother."

"Oh!" Sango said. "Nice to meet you to Sesshomaru."

The girls quickly exited the room and began to laugh hysterically.

"At least he has manners!" Sango said trying to calm herself down.

"I know." Kagome said pulling Sango toward the kitchen.

"There's proof that they don't have any!" Sango said as they walked into the kitchen to find Miroku and Inuyasha scarfing down Ramen. The girls broke into another fit of laughter causing the boys to look at them like they were crazy.

"Girls!" The boys said in unison and continued eating their ramen.

--------------

Rynna: So how did you like my next chappie!? I hope you liked it! Please review! I need more inspiration! Bye!


	12. Do you forgive me?

Disclaimer: Ughh! These things are tiring! I do not own Inuyasha!

Rynna: Okay I'm glad you guys are still reviewing! Well anyone who hasn't yet you better start because starting next chapter I'm going to be answering any questions you have about the story and acknowledging anyone who does review! So you better Review!

Inuyasha: What she said!

Kagome: Yeah what he said!

Sango: Yeah what Kaggie said!

Miroku: Yeah what Sango said! :: gropes Sango::

Sango: HENTAI! ::smacks Miroku:: (SMACK)

Rynna: Yeah what I said! Wait... what?

Sesshomaru: Rynna said to review so review!

Rynna: Yeah what he said! Okay we all need to stop that now!

Inuyasha: Yeah what she said!

Kagome: Yeah what he said!

Sango: Yeah what Kagome said!

Miroku: Yeah what Sango said! ::cowers:: Don't hurt me Sango!

Rynna: STOP!

Everyone but Sesshomaru and Rynna: YES M'AM!

Rynna: Okay then! Off I go to that one place where I write! Oh yeah! Off to the computer! Wait I'm already at it. Okay time to type then!

Chapter 12

"Girls!" The boys said in unison and continued eating their ramen.

"Pigs!" The girls retorted still laughing.

When the boys finished everyone headed upstairs to the Entertainment room which was more like a mini movie theater and game room then anything else.

"Hey Inuyasha do you have God Send?" Kagome said looking through all the movies for it.

"Yeah fluffy just bought it yesterday!" Inuyasha said grabbing the video store bag that was off to the side.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Fluffy?"

"Yeah that's what I call my brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said to their still confused faces. :: Sigh:: "I call him fluffy because that thing laced around his arm. It's his tail!"

"What that thing was his tail?" Kagome said grabbing Sango's arm. "That's so cool! I wonder if he'll let me pet it?"

"No!" Inuyasha said as jealousy pumped through him.

"I think your getting him jealous!" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"His fault." Kagome said as she plopped on one of the many plush couches in the room.

Inuyasha , who by the way was still a little irritated from Kagome wanting to touch Sesshy's tail, put the movie god send into the DVD player and sat next to Kagome and laid his head on her lap. Kagome stroked Inuyasha's silky silver hair with one hand and played with his ear with the other while he breathed in her heavenly scent.

Miroku sat up as Sango laid her head in his lap. He ran his hands through her soft black brown hair causing her body to relax melting at his touch. Sango sighed and quickly fell asleep while Miroku played with her hair. Miroku laid down behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

Halfway through the movie Inuyasha sat up and placed a pillow in his lap so fast Kagome thought he was still in her lap and tried to pet his hair. Confused Kagome looked down and then to her side where she saw Inuyasha blushing like a mad man and holding the pillow like the world would end if he let go.

"Yasha?" Kagome said confused as she scooted closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha squeaked as he blushed an even darker shade. "Nothings wrong Kagome!" Inuyasha gave her a nervous smile and tried to calm himself. 'I can't believe this is happening' 'I just hope it goes away' 'just try to calm yourself' 'Kagome if you only knew what you're doing to me'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered. "I'm serious! Why did you move away from me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Inuyasha said looking at the raven black haired beauty. "It's just that..."

"It's just that what?" Kagome said moving closer to Inuyasha.

"Do you really want to know?!" Inuyasha said nervously.

"Yes!" Kagome said touching Inuyasha's hand that was on the pillow.

"Umm..." Inuyasha so nervous that he was shaking.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed as she woke up abruptly to someone groping her butt. "You HENTAI!"

Miroku woke up to Sango's steaming face and received a few slaps on the face. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at the screaming Sango.

"What did I do?" Miroku said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I was just sleeping!"

"You HENTAI!" Sango screamed at him. "You groped me while I was asleep!"

Sango slapped him again and left the room. Miroku who just realized what he did in his sleep ran after her. "Sango I didn't know I was doing it!" Miroku pleaded. "I was sleeping too! I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha and Kagome began to laugh hysterically as they watched Miroku run back and forth after Sango.

Kagome calmed herself. "So why did you move away?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said as he removed the pillow to see it went down. Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room with Kagome. He grabbed Miroku and Sango as they passed him. "Okay you two play times over."

"Yeah!" Kagome giggled at Inuyasha. "You two need to... Kiss and make up!"

"It's not Miroku's fault he gropes people in his sleep!" Inuyasha said. "Well maybe it is but on the other hand he's stopped when he's awake at least!"

"That's true." Miroku said looking into Sango's magenta eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

-----------

Rynna: Does she forgive him? Well ha ha you cant know until next chapter! REVIEW! Or else I'll just stop writing this fanfic all together.

Miroku: That's not fair Rynna! I wanna know if she forgives me!

Rynna: Well that's the readers problem isn't it?

Miroku: Rynna!

Rynna: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	13. Feelings Run Wild!

Disclaimer: Does doing this piss anyone off other than me? O well... I do not own Inuyasha!

Rynna: Hey someone said they don't like me writing these beginning parts! Well if anyone else doesn't want them here please tell me so I will stop! And I am sorry for not updating sooner! I got a brain fart!

Inuyasha: I like these beginning parts! I love getting into arguments with everyone!

Sesshomaru: I don't really mind it either.

Kagome: This is the only time I can relax though!

Sango: What she said!

Miroku: I'm sorry Sango!

Sango: Shut it Miroku!

Rynna: Please tell me if you like my beginning parts along with the chapter when you review! I'm trying to decide if I should just cut this beginning thing out all together... ::sigh:: I'll miss talking to them. Review to voice your opinion on this subject!

Thanks to my loyal Reviewers!

SamiJo06 – Thank you for reviewing on almost every chapter! I will try to update as much as I can. Fluffy's kind of mad but he keeps asking when his girlfriend is coming into the story!

Jennifer – I thank you for reviewing! I will try to update soon! Love your enthusiasm! It gives me inspiration! Yay!

redrizen2hell – Thank you for reviewing so often! It warms my heart. Wait aren't hearts supposed to be warm? So confused... anyways thanks for reviewing!

Chibi Neko: Thanks! I'll update soon.

ronnie(): Yay! Someone likes my retarded beginning thing! I still want to know if I should keep it or loose it though!

yasha21: Thanks for the support! I'm still trying to get the plot all the way in!

PyroKitten: Fire! Fire! Fire! Oh sorry didn't know I was saying that out loud! Thank you for reading my weird story! I'm glad you can be added to my faithful reviewers!

Wind Of Love: I will update as much as I can! I'm trying I'm trying!

FYI: These are only people who reviewed last chapter!

Chapter 13

"That's true." Miroku said looking into Sango's magenta eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know if I want to!" Sango scoffed looking away from him. "You have some nerve groping me after you asked that other girl to 'bear you're child'!"

"I'm sorry Sango!" Miroku said turning her towards him. "I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

"I'll forgive you on one condition!" Sango said looking at Miroku an evil grin playing on her face.

"What? Tell me!" Miroku said practically on his hands and knees.

"I'm still thinking!" Sango said following Kagome and Inuyasha to his room.

"But Sango!" Miroku whined following his friends.

"Shut it!" Inuyasha said as Miroku kept begging and pleading with Sango. "We're here to talk about other things than your relationship problems!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "That's not a very nice thing to say!"

"Kagome it's all right." Miroku said emotionlessly. "We are supposed to be on a more important topic. Everyone's safety."

"Miroku." Sango breathed seeing him tense up. "I've come to a decision but I'll tell you after Inuyasha tells us about this.'

"Okay!" Miroku said happily as he grabbed Sango's waist and pulled her closer to him causing her to blush.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said lying on his bed. "Back to the business at hand!"

"And that would be?" Kagome said smiling as she sat next to Inuyasha.

"Ummm..." Inuyasha said thinking about it. "Oh yeah! Naraku."

Miroku shuddered and Sango gave him a questioning look.

"Naraku is the source of much pain in this world." Miroku began. "He caused so much people hurt. So many innocent people who never did anything to him were still hurt by his evil."

"Miroku..." Inuyasha said looking at his friend who had tears of rage building in his eyes. "Well he's not here for any of you. He's here for me and will do anything to cause me pain. Even hurt the ones I care about most."

Inuyasha looked at his friends and grasped Kagome's hand squeezing it slightly. "I won't let him hurt any of you. Even if it meant my life."

"Inuyasha!" Everyone said looking up at him.

"I mean it... he can no longer hurt me anymore than he already has." Inuyasha said looking at the floor. "He won't hurt anyone I care about again! Never again..."

"Wh-" Kagome started but Miroku's hand touched her shoulder. She looked at Miroku who slowly shook his head back and forth telling her not to ask. She nodded and squeezed Inuyasha's hand in reassurance. "Inuyasha... you don't have to face him alone! We're all here to back you up!"

"No!" Inuyasha said looking at everyone. "This is my fight! And I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said standing up. "You aren't the only one who can defend yourself! If my life is in danger I sure as hell am not going to sit around and be killed! Plus with my miko powers I could destroy him on my own! Miroku can help with his monk training and Sango is a demon slayer!"

"Demon slayer?" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"Oh come on Inuyasha!" Kagome said rolling her eyes. "You couldn't tell she was a demon slayer! She has demon blood scent all over her most of the time."

"Well I wasn't exactly paying attention to the smell because of the other demons at our school!" Inuyasha retorted. "And you guys are still not going to help!"

"You're not the only one with something against him!" Miroku said playing with his rosary beads again. "I should be able to! Unless he dies I die from this stupid thing! So either way I still will end up dying!"

"And I'm not going to sit around while my boyfriend and his best friend go off to die!" Sango said as Miroku let a grin play on his face.

"And I sure as hell going to let my best friend, her boyfriend, and mine go die while I sit and watch!" Kagome said clenching her teeth.

"But you can't!" Inuyasha yelled. "I won't let you get hurt because of me!"

"We all would get hurt anyways if you died!" Kagome yelled back as tears ran down her face. "You never considered the fact of how it would affect us if you died! We all care about you... you stupid mutt!"

----------------

Rynna: Okay well that's all I'm going to write because I have a brain fart! Yes I said brain fart! No I forgot what it means so don't ask! Yes I know I used it! I kind of wrote it didn't I? Shut up! Don't be mean to me because I'm having a blonde moment!

Inuyasha: Who are you talking to?

Rynna: Umm... ::nervous:: no one really! Umm... Inuyasha if you tell anyone about that I'm gonna make you do ballet again!

Inuyasha: Fine! Just no ballet! ::walks away slowly::

Rynna: Well everyone review and tell me what you think about my brain fart chapter!


	14. Can we touch your tail?

Disclaimer: If I own anything that will make me extremely rich I would like to know what it is because otherwise I'll just continue to sit in front of my shitty computer! Nope guess I don't own anything like that.

Rynna: Okay well some people want this to stay so it will! Hi demonic slayer! Continue updating and I'll continue to also!

Inuyasha: Who in hell are you talking to?

Rynna: Demonic slayer! Duh didn't you hear me say her name?!

Inuyasha: I just got here! Don't yell at me!

Rynna: mutters whiney baby...

Sesshomaru: You both are whiney babies! And why wasn't I in the last 2 chapters?! You said I'm gonna appear more in the story!

Rynna: Now you're whining! You will so stop worrying you big goof!

Inuyasha: Hey I wasn't whining!

Kagome: Actually Inuyasha you were!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Sesshomaru: So what happens after Kagome yells at Inuyasha?

Rynna: Well actually she- hey you'll find out when you read the story like everybody else!

Sesshomaru: Aw and I almost got it out of you too!

Rynna: That's because you're too cute for your own good!

Sesshomaru: blushes I'm cute?

Rynna: Wow you blush like a little kid!

Sesshomaru: pouts Do not!

Rynna: Do too!

Sesshomaru: Not!

Rynna: Too! Well anyways we can fight about this later! I have to write the story!

Sesshomaru: Fine! sits next to her

Rynna: smiles and then bites lower lip in concentration Read the story then review or no more story for you! Oh and if you can go read my other retarded story that makes no sense most of the time and review to that too!

Chapter 14

"We all would get hurt anyways if you died!" Kagome yelled back as tears ran down her face. "You never considered the fact of how it would affect us if you died! We all care about you... you stupid mutt!"

"Kagome..." Sango said wrapping her arm around her crying friend. "Inuyasha don't you see your more to people then some hanyou! You actually mean something to us!"

Sango made Kagome sit down as she rubbed her hand in circles on her friends back soothingly as she tried to calm her down. Miroku looked over at the girls then back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you can't do it alone!" Miroku said again looking back at the girls. "And none of us are just going to sit back and watch you die! You of all people should know what he does to people... to hurt them and make them suffer. And when he sees them suffer it makes it so he wants to see them suffer more!"

Miroku touched his hand again as Inuyasha stared at his friends as his ears twitched back. Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room leaving everyone in shock. He walked down the hall to the room the girls entered earlier. He sat down in one of the chairs and looked up.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said looking up at his older brother.

"Inuyasha... listen to them!" Sesshomaru said closing his laptop. "You know their right and you can't stop them or me for that fact, from helping you!"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said looking back at the floor. "But last time someone tried to help me..."

"I know little brother..." Sesshomaru said pulling his tail back over his shoulder. "I know... but now you have to worry about them and make sure you apologize to Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded and got up to leave. Before he reached the door Sesshomaru spoke up again, "I can see why you like her Inuyasha. She grows on people so quickly and I'm already used to her scent filling the house. I just hope you don't do something stupid to push her away."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he opened the door and left his brother staring after him.

'I just hope he doesn't push her away because Naraku.' Sesshomaru thought and sighed. 'He still isn't over her death' 'I wouldn't be either if she was killed in front of my eyes too'

Inuyasha walked back down the hall and into his bedroom where Kagome got up and hugged him. He was going to return her embrace until she pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for wench?" Inuyasha yelled reaching up to rub his now red cheek.

Miroku laughed. "Hurts don't it?" Miroku said. "At least I didn't get slapped this time."

Sango then slapped him causing her, Inuyasha, and Kagome to laugh at the surprised Miroku.

"What did I do?" Miroku said looking at Sango.

"For being such a dumbass!" Sango retorted still laughing.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"For just waltzing out of here without telling us where you went!" Kagome stated. "You fucking left us in here and I was thinking you went to look for that fucking creep Naraku by yourself!"

"Aw! Were you worried about me?" Inuyasha said bending down so he was nose to nose with Kagome.

Kagome blushed. "You're such an asshole!" Kagome said flicking his nose and retreating behind Sango. "If he hurts me Sango I'm putting a request for you to slay him!"

Kagome and Sango then broke out into another fit of laughter while Miroku, still holding his cheek, and Inuyasha, now rubbing his nose, didn't catch that last statement stared at them like they were completely insane. Sesshomaru who just appeared in the room wanting to see what was so funny and saw the looks on the guys faces.

"What's wrong with your guys' girlfriends?" Sesshomaru said looking down at the girls who immediately stopped laughing looked at Sesshomaru's amused look and began to crack up all over again.

"Don't know!" Miroku stated as he grabbed Sango and tried to hold her still. "I think they've both gone insane!"

"I agree!" Inuyasha said scratching behind his ear and pulled out a flea. "Myouga! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well actually master Inuyasha..." Myouga said sitting in Inuyasha's hand. "I'm here to tell you I have found yours and your brother's swords. The tetsaiga and tensaiga have been found and are now on their way here."

"The swords our father left us?" Sesshomaru said picking Myouga up between the claws of his index and thumb.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Myouga said wiggling free and falling into Inuyasha's hand.

The girls stopped laughing and walked over to Inuyasha to look into his hand.

"Hi I'm Kagome and this is Sango!" Kagome said smiling at the demon flea in Inuyasha's hand. "And you are?"

"Myouga! It's nice to meet you Kagome, Sango!" Myouga said bowing to the girls in front of him making them giggle.

"Even he has more manners than Inuyasha and Miroku!" Sango said causing her and Kagome to start laughing again.

"Sorry!" Kagome said calming herself down and playfully hitting Sango for her joke. "Umm... Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kagome?" Sesshomaru said turning his attention away from Myouga to the giggling girls.

"Canwetouchyourtail?" Kagome said so fast he couldn't catch what she said.

"What?" Sesshomaru said adjusting his tail.

"Can we touch your tail?" Kagome said taking a breath as she said it slower. "Me and Sango just wanna see how it feels!"

Sango nodded as she and Kagome blushed.

"Umm..." Sesshomaru said looking at his brother and Miroku who were clearly jealous. "Sure."

Kagome and Sango smiled widely and practically pounced on Sesshomaru as they felt his tail.

"Its soo0o0o soft!" Sango squealed as she ran her fingers through the fur.

"I know!" Kagome squealed in delight as she twirled the fur in her fingers.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and Miroku who's faces were red with jealousy and smiled.

"Okay that's enough of that!" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome off the smirking Sesshomaru. "I think fluffy wants his tail back!"

"Yeah I agree!" Miroku said grabbing Sango and pulling her too causing her to fly back and land on top of Miroku.

"Oh Miroku are you okay?!" Sango asked frantically as she checked if she hurt him.

"Fine!" Miroku said pinching her butt.

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled slapping him and getting off him.

"It was worth the pain!" Miroku said sitting up.

"Your such a lecher Miroku!" Kagome said still trying to get at Sesshomaru's tail.

Inuyasha sat down pulling Kagome on his lap as he did so. "Your not touching his tail anymore!" Inuyasha said holding down Kagome's arms at her sides. "Get your own girlfriend fluffy!"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "How cute! You're so jealous!" Kagome said kissing Inuyasha's cheek. "Sesshomaru I can hook you up with my distant cousin if you need a girlfriend! She's a demon too!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome surprised at what she said. "You, a miko, have a cousin whose a demon?" Sesshomaru said in disbelief.

"Wait how did you know- never mind." Kagome said thinking that Inuyasha probably told him. "Yeah I do! She is only related to me by marriage though!"

"Oh!" Sesshomaru said grabbing Myouga who was sucking blood on his tail. "Stop that Myouga! Well if you insist I will meet your cousin."

"Good because she's transferring to our school next week!" Kagome said placing another kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sango said happy that another girl was coming to their school.

"It sort of slipped my mind until now!" Kagome said rubbing the back of her neck.

"You are blonde!" Miroku stated.

"Kagome's not blonde." Inuyasha said confused.

Everyone broke out into laughter as Inuyasha gave them a confused look.

--------------

Rynna: Hmm... I wonder who Kagome's cousin will be? coughmecough Well thank you all for reviewing to my last chappie! I hope you review to this one too! Inspiration is what drives the author to update sooner! Hehehe...


	15. Cousin!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself and my characters!

Rynna: Hello everybody! Umm... I forgot what I was gonna say but whatever!

Inuyasha: Just write the damn story!

Rynna: Fine... this beginning thing will be short because I got another complaint about it! pouts No one likes me!

Sesshomaru: If no one likes you why would they read the story?

Rynna: Shut up! I was trying to be sad but you had to come along and ruin it!

Sesshomaru: Sorry...

Rynna: Okay! Let's continue this retarded story that no one ever reads anyway! And if you guys actually read my whole story you would know Kikyo isn't Kagome's cousin. Kouga cheated on Kagome with Kikyo! And Kikyo cheated on Inuyasha! But we haven't found out with whom... yet!

Chapter 15

Everyone broke out into laughter as Inuyasha gave them a confused look.

"Now Inuyasha's the blonde one!" Sango said laughing her head off. "You know that Miroku wasn't being literal you dumbass!"

"Okay stop making fun of him!" Kagome said patting Inuyasha on the head. "He just a little slower than the rest of us."

They all broke out in another fit of laughter as Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hello" Kagome said as everyone quieted down so she could hear what the other person was saying. "Yeah... Uh-huh... Okay! I'll be home as soon as I can!"

"What was that about?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"She's here!" Kagome said bouncing up and down. "She's here! My cousin is here! She just flew in today! Ahhhhhh!"

"Wow!" Sango said looking at her crazy friend. "I haven't seen you this happy since I brought you to an all you can eat oden buffet!"

"Mmmmm..." Kagome said thinking about oden. "Oden sounds good..."

"So..." Miroku said leaning over Sango with a perverted smirk on his face. "Whose your..."

"No Miroku!" Sango said slapping him so hard he fell off the bed and onto the floor.

Inuyasha bit his cheek to keep from laughing, Kagome covered her mouth and Sesshomaru just smirked. Miroku just sat there and glared not speaking a word.

"You already have a girlfriend Miroku." Inuyasha said looking at his hurt friend.

Sango glared daggers at Miroku then turned away.

"Hey umm... Sesshomaru?" Kagome said poking her boyfriend's brother. "What are we supposed to call you? Because your name is way too long!"

"Well..." Sesshomaru said obviously thinking.

"Fluffy or Sessh!" Inuyasha piped up.

"Fluffy!" Kagome said jumping on Sesshomaru's tail again who was quickly followed by Sango. The girls took Sesshomaru by surprise and knocked him on his butt. Everyone stopped and stared at Sesshomaru who looked like he was going to burst with anger but laughed his ass off instead. The girls resumed playing with his tail and giggling and squeaking until the guys pulled them off it again.

"Jealous much!" Kagome said grabbing onto Inuyasha's ears and rubbing them. "Happy now?"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome's temple causing her to blush. "Embarrassed much!"

Sango was pulled back into Miroku's lap where he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her down so she couldn't get up.

"Miroku let me go!" Sango said trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Stop squirming!" Miroku said biting his cheek trying to ignore how aroused he was getting with her moving around so much on his lap. "And you wonder why I'm so perverted!"

Sango stopped moving and blushed. "Shut it Miroku!"

"Oh lets go!" Kagome said getting off Inuyasha and grabbing his and Sango's hand. "My cousins already here! I almost forgot! Come on!" Kagome let go of Sango's hand and instead grabbed Sesshomaru's. She pulled the brothers out of the room and down the stairs.

"Come on! Hurry up you old fogies!" Kagome said pulling them outside with Sango and Miroku on their heels. "She's not gonna wait all day! At least I don't want her too!"

"Okay!" Inuyasha said pulling her back to him and wrapping his arm around her waist. "So whose cars are we taking?"

"Mine and Miroku's." Sesshomaru said flicking the lecher on the nose when he was going to protest.

"Whatever." Miroku said rubbing his nose. "Hey where's Myouga?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha said shrugging. "Lets go before Kagome pees her pants in anticipation!"

"Hey!" Kagome said hitting Inuyasha in the back of the head. "Your such a jerk!"

"But still you haven't left me yet." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Lets go!" Kagome said rolling her eyes at Inuyasha then pushing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the garage. "Meet ya there Miroku and Sango!"

"Okay Kaggie!" Sango yelled taking a seat in Miroku's purple 65' GTO. "See ya!"

"So which of these many cars are yours? Kagome said looking at all the expensive cars.

"This one." Sesshomaru said sitting in black convertible Mazda RX8. He waited until everyone got in and started the car and pulled away. As they were driving he asked, "So who's your cousin?"

"Her name is..." Kagome started looking at Sesshomaru.

Rynna: Sorry I put a cliffy but I haven't been thinking straight... I just seemed to space out! Okay I'll put the next chappy up soon! I hope the suspense is killing you! But don't die because I need you to read the next chapter and review!


	16. Crazy Girls!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Rumiko does so stop bugging me about it!

Rynna: Sorry about that cliffy! I just needed to end the chapter there! I had to! :: dodges random objects:: Don't hurt me! I had to!

Inuyasha: You deserve everything they throw at you!

Sesshomaru: Don't say that to Rynna! She might make you do ballet!

Inuyasha: Sorry! No ballet! Please don't make me do it again!

Rynna: Don't worry about it! You might have to run around naked instead!

Inuyasha: ::blushes:: I don't... No that's... No!

Sesshomaru: ::laughs::

Rynna: Okay let's get going! Don't be shy Inuyasha! :: grins evilly::

Chapter 16

"Her name is..." Kagome started looking at Sesshomaru.

"This is her house!" Inuyasha said pointing to the shrine. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's irritated face. "Don't scowl at me! I thought you were so eager to see your cousin anyway!"

Kagome gave one last glare and hopped out of the car and ran up the shrine steps. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed behind her as Sango and Miroku arrived.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome called into the house as she gestured for her friends to follow her in. "I brought Inuyasha and everybody with me!"

Suddenly a blur was seen running straight at Kagome pulling her into a tight hug.

"Kagome!" The girl squealed hugging her cousin. Her shoulder length black hair adorning fresh blue streaks, her eyes changed from brown to blue as she smiled happily at Kagome. "I missed you so much!"

"Mailyn!" Kagome squealed hugging her back. "Oh yeah! This is Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru!" Each nodding as their names were called out. (I do not own Mailyn! She is my friend's character who was based on Rin. She didn't know Rin's name so she put Mailyn! Don't be mad at me for not making it Rin either because that would make Sesshomaru a pedophile and no one wants that for Sesshy!)

Sesshomaru looked at the girl whose eyes changed back from the silvery blue color to brown again. A small smile graced his lips as he said, "Nice to meet you Mailyn."

Mailyn blushed and ran at Sango, who apparently just made it out from behind the boys and was doing the same thing, and hugged her. "It's been too long Sango!" Mailyn squealed as her eyes turned silvery blue again.

The boys all cocked an eyebrow seeing that Sango knew Mailyn. They had no idea they knew each other and looked at each other all shrugging at the other's questioning look.

The girls all squealed and walked up to Kagome's room leaving the boys still at the door.

Kagome poked her head out of the room and said, "Hurry up you bakas!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha said closing the front door and running up to Kagome's room.

Miroku just shrugged it off and followed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was intrigued at the girls' behavior and followed suit. When they reached the room they found the girl talking animatedly practically bouncing off the walls.

"I know!" Kagome squealed as she held Mailyn's hands in her own. (no not in a bad way!) "I cant wait 'til you start school with us!"

"Neither can I!" Sango said pulling her friend into a hug.

"Oh great someone new to hit Miroku!" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome onto his lap.

Everyone but Miroku and Mailyn broke out into laughter, Mailyn was completely confused and Miroku just glared at Inuyasha.

Rynna: Hahahaha! Everyone is making fun of Miroku now! Sorry it was his turn! Yeah Mailyn looks a lot like Rin, just with blue streaks and no side ponytail and Mailyn has a grown up body not a little kids! So don't be mad at me that it wasn't Rin! Sesshy's not a pedophile! ::smiles:: review you silly people! And if I don't update as often it is because I just started school today!


	17. Charlie's Angels

**Disclaimer: Me no own! Rumiko own! She very lucky! :: sigh::**

**Rynna: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated! I have school so homework and everything! Umm... for people who don't know, a pedophile is someone who sexually harasses children! And I don't think Sesshomaru would enjoy being one! Right Sesshy?**

**Sesshomaru: NO! I don't want to go to jail! I'm too old! I mean young! NO JAIL PLEASE?!**

**Rynna: Sesshy I'm not sending you to jail! You're not a pedophile! Don't worry about it.**

**Sesshomaru: coughs, speaks calmly Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me.**

**Rynna: Mm hmm... Well anyways let's continue with this fic!**

**Chapter 17**

"Oh great someone new to hit Miroku!" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome onto his lap.

Everyone but Miroku and Mailyn broke out into laughter, Mailyn was completely confused and Miroku just glared at Inuyasha.

"Why would I hit Miroku?" Mailyn questioned. Her eyes turning a deep shade yellow. "Why would I? I don't even know him!"

"You'll see in time." Sesshomaru said calming himself. "Most likely the near future."

"Umm..." Mailyn said cocking her head to the side. "Okay Sesshy!" Her eyes turning brown again.

Sesshomaru brows furrowed but quickly returned to their normal positions. 'Sesshy? Whatever...'

"Oh, Mailyn!" Kagome said jumping on her cousin. "You can let your ears out. Yasha and Fluffy are demons too!"

"I thought I smelt demon..." Mailyn said as little spotted ears appeared on her head and 2 blue stripes appeared on her face (just like Sesshomaru's but blue!) as her eyes turned a dark blue. "But I didn't know it was coming from any of you!"

"Yasha, Fluffy! You too!" Kagome said pulling on Inuyasha's forelocks like a little kid.

Inuyasha changed first his little white ears appearing on his head, claws growing out and eyes turning more of a golden amber color. He sighed, "Happy now?"

"Not yet!" Kagome whined turning to Sesshomaru.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru let down his disguise as red stripes appeared on his face and wrists, a red moon shape on his forehead, grew pointed ears and claws, eyes turning bright golden amber, and tail almost automatically wrapped around his right shoulder. "Happy now?"

"Yep!" Kagome said jumping on his tail shortly followed by Sango and Mailyn. "Hee hee! It's so soft and warm!"

"It's like a blanky!" Mailyn squealed. "Sesshy your tail is soo0o0o cool!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said grabbing her off Sesshy's tail. "Stop harassing my brother!"

"I am not harassing him!" Kagome yelled trying to get back to Sesshy's tail. "Inuyasha!"

"You too Sango!" Miroku said picking her up and placing her on his lap knowing she wouldn't move. "I think you've done that enough for one day!"

"You suck Miroku!" Sango said pouting. "You suck the fun out of everything!"

"Do not!" Miroku said defensively.

"FUN SUCKER!" Sango yelled back. (Yeah I know it's from Freaky Friday but I couldn't resist. It fit this part of the story! Oh and I don't have any rights to freaky Friday.)

"Shut up!" Sota said opening the door to his sister's room. "You're too loud! Eeewww Sango, Kagome, Mailyn!!! Get off them! That's soo0o0o gross!"

Kagome, Sango and Mailyn instantly got off the guys blushing madly. "Get out you baka!" Kagome screamed shutting her bedroom door in his face.

"So what kind of demon are you Mailyn?" Inuyasha said lying on Kagome's bed. Kagome lying down next to him shortly after.

"I'm a leopard demon!" Mailyn said still blushing. "And you two are?"

"Dog demons." Sesshomaru said bluntly. "But my little brother is half human."

"No shit Sherlock!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"That is Fluffy to you." Sesshy said putting his tail under him like a pillow.

SMACK

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as steam practically came out of her ears. "Why do you have to touch everyone's ass?! Inuyasha you better not let him do that to Kagome's cousin! You too Sesshomaru!"

"Yes M'am!" Inuyasha said doing a salute then hit Miroku in the back of his head. "Baka! You're just going to get in more trouble like that!"

"But my hand!" Miroku whined. "It's cursed remember."

"Cursed yeah, but not like that!" Kagome said sitting up. "Miroku you better leave my cousin alone."

"I wasn't gonna do it to her." Miroku said massaging his cheek and back of his head. "You didn't have to hit that hard Inuyasha."

"Yeah I did!" Inuyasha said sitting up also. "I don't want to get my ass kicked by caromed or Sango!"

"I'd kick your ass too." Mailyn said scooting away from Miroku.

"Like Charlie's angels!" Kagome said giggling.

**Rynna: So how'd you like it? I know I'm sorry for not updating! But I do have to go to school, do homework, sleep, take showers, eat and everything else! I know I should write this instead of sleeping but I need to or I'll pass out or something! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	18. Same schedule!

**Disclaimer: I do not own! Okay! So leave me alone!**

**Rynna: I give thanks to anyone who reviewed! Especially Blueice anime gurl! Your review took me out of my writers block for this story! Thank you very much! If you end up posting a story I will be happy to read it!**

**Inuyasha: Are you talking to yourself again?**

**Rynna: of course not! Me of all people! Talking to myself! Ha that's funny!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! What did I tell you about bugging Rynna?!**

**Inuyasha: You told me nothing!**

**Kagome: SIT BOY! :: Storms off::**

**Inuyasha: Kagome! Wait up! ::runs after Kagome::**

**Rynna: ::shakes head:: silly anime characters always getting in trouble... O well time to write this story!**

**Chapter 18**

"Like Charlie's angels!" Kagome said giggling.

"Hey I don't want to be affiliated with people who I've never met before!" Sango said raising her hands up defensively. "I get chills thinking that I have to follow orders from people who I don't know!"

Kagome stopped giggling and placed a reassuring hand on Miroku's shoulder. He was visibly trembling and fumbling with the cloth over the palm over his right hand. Miroku looked up at Kagome and gave a weak smile and nodded as he calmed himself.

Mailyn looked around to see everyone's gaze on Miroku. Seeing that she was missing out on something she spoke up. "Kagome, why..."

"I guess you should know seeing that you are here now." Kagome interrupted before Mailyn could get the question out. Everyone nodded except Mailyn, motioning for Kagome to continue. "Naraku. He is a powerful demon who is after Inuyasha."

Mailyn looked at Inuyasha who just nodded and returned her gaze back to Kagome.

"He has brought immense amounts of pain into the world. Miroku himself has a token of Naraku's evil deceptions." Kagome continued seeing Miroku wince with her words. "In his right palm is a wind tunnel. This wind tunnel can suck up everything and everyone in its path if it isn't controlled."

"One day it will swallow me up." Miroku said as soon as he heard Kagome take a breath and caused everybody even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to gasp. "It is a curse that Naraku placed on my family ever since my grandfather. Every male born from my family will have this wind tunnel unless he is destroyed."

As Miroku stopped Kagome could see the fire burning deep within his eyes. She nodded and proceeded to tell Mailyn of the dangers that she and the others may face as Naraku draws ever closer.

Mailyn let out a series of gasps as Kagome informed her of the dangers Naraku brings. "I will not stand for the torture of anyone!" Mailyn said standing up. Her eyes turned a shade of crimson red with tints of black showing her absolute outrage and hatred she now felt for Naraku.

Her sudden change in appearance caught everyone off guard and instilled fear of enraging her more in everyone.

"Calm yourself Mailyn!" Kagome said grasping her cousin's hand. "He is not among us now. You must keep your emotions in check or they might..." Kagome looked away as a tear streaked down her face.

Mailyn gave a reassuring squeeze to Kagome and pushed her emotions away. Everyone but Sango gave questioning looks to Kagome and Mailyn as they returned to sitting.

Sango looked at her watch and jumped up. "I got to go!" She said grabbing her jacket and Miroku's hand. "I forgot that Kohaku's coming home!"

"We should be going home too." Sesshomaru said standing up and casually dusting himself off. "I have some business to attend to."

"Like always..." Inuyasha mumbled standing up and giving Kagome a peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Kagome said turning to her cousin and winking.

"What I don't get a good bye kiss?" Inuyasha said leaning towards Kagome.

"Not in front of Mailyn!" Kagome said blushing as she stood up and pushed him out the door. "Maybe next time."

"This sucks." Inuyasha whined as he followed Sesshomaru to the car.

"Too bad." Sesshomaru said smirking as they drove off.

Next day at school...

"Wow Kagome!" Mailyn said jumping up and down. "I cant believe we have the same schedule!"

"I know!" Kagome said equally as happy but not jumping up and down. "Hey there's Inuyasha! Yasha!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled. "Hey Kaggie!" He said running his fingers through his long silver mane. "What's up?"

"The sky duh!" Kagome said kissing him on the cheek and grasping his hand. "Geeze sometimes I just don't know if you even use that brain of yours!"

Mailyn giggled and stood next to the couple. "Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"Probably making out in some corner." Inuyasha blurted causing Kagome to smack him upside the head.

"Really?" Mailyn said not noticing the glares the couple were giving eachother.

"No not really." Kagome said turning back to Mailyn. "Inuyasha's mind is stuck in the gutter."

"Really?" Mailyn said catching on. "I thought he left it in his locker."

The girls broke out into laughter as Sango and Miroku walked up holding hands.

"Ooooh!" Mailyn said hopping in circles around Sango and Miroku. "I'm gonna tell your momma!"

"Too late!" Kagome said holding in her giggles. "I already told."

"WHAT?!" Sango screamed, her face turning bright red, causing everyone to turn and look.

"Just kidding Sango!" Kagome said leaning back into Inuyasha. "If I did I would have told your dad."

**Rynna: Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I know it took me forever to update but I couldn't get out of the writers block for this story! And I am sorry it is short but WRITERS BLOCK!!!! Does not help!!! Please continue reading this story and any other I have posted! AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!!!**


	19. Kouga again and A Mystery Person

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Got an issue? I'm sorry but I don't have any tissues... I have toilet paper though!**

**Rynna: Hello jello heads! I know! Update more but school bugs...**

**Inuyasha: So look who I have to go to school with!**

**Rynna: Hey you should see the people I go to school with! We have many types of weird people, jerks, jocks, cheerleaders, wanna be Goths, punkers, emo kids, ANIME FANATICSCOUGHmeCOUGH, and a bunch of other silly people!**

**Inuyasha: So you don't have any demons!**

**Rynna: I am a demon! DARKNESS RULES!!!!**

**Sesshomaru: Are you okay?**

**Rynna: Nope! And I don't really care what people think!! Anyways here's your next chapter! Order up!**

**Chapter 19**

"Just kidding Sango!" Kagome said leaning back into Inuyasha. "If I did I would have told your dad."

"You're an ass Kagome!" Sango said brushing the hair out of her face. She was wearing black hip huggers, pink tank top under a black spaghetti strap shirt. (Hey I'm cooking spaghetti right now too! If you didn't know... My computer is in the kitchen! I know weird place for a computer. But I can multi-task this way!)

Mailyn giggled. "I have an ass!" She said lifting her arms above her head. Her brown eyes turned blue and back to brown. "Oops... I have to learn to control that!" Mailyn dusted off her white skirt and adjusted her blue top, smiling after she finished.

Kagome rolled her eyes and tugged lightly on Inuyasha's forelocks pulling him down in a chaste kiss.

"Gross!" Mailyn said hiding behind Sango. "Major PDA!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! You know you want to do that with Sesshomaru!" Kagome teased.

Mailyn's face turned bright red as her eyes widened. "Do not!"

"Then why are you blushing like a mad man?!" Kagome said tapping Mailyn's nose which caused Mailyn to quickly turn around and cup her burning cheeks. Kagome giggled as her cousin feverishly rubbed at her cheeks. "Aww! Mailyn has a crush! How cute!"

"Kagome!" Mailyn whined as she pouted.

"Fine. Fine." Kagome said giving into the cuteness her cousin gave off. "Well it's almost time for class anyways!"

"Right." Sango said interlacing her delicate fingers with Miroku's. Miroku smiled at her boldness while Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes.

"Girls." He muttered as they walked towards their first period class. Kagome lightly punched him and retorted, "Hanyou!"

"Keh." Inuyasha mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Mailyn skipped ahead of the PDA-ing couples and ran into someone. Mailyn looked up and smiled. "Hi Kouga!" Mailyn said practically screaming. "Too bad you and Kaggie broke up! At least she has Inu now!"

Kouga stared wide eyed at the giggling girl in front of him. He swore he recognized her; he quickly sniffed the air catching her scent. Realization swept through him, "Mailyn?"

"Duh!" Mailyn said teasingly. "Wolfe, you never cease to amaze me! Anyways... Kouga! You need to move on! Kagome has Inuyasha and as I can smell you seem to have found another wolf." Mailyn took in a deep breath and continued. "But if you don't leave Kagome and Inu alone, you'll have to deal with me!" Mailyn's eyes flashed red in warning and quickly returned to the stunning brown. "Oh and tell Ayame I said hi!" Mailyn quickly skipped off to catch up with the gang who just walked past the confrontation.

"Hey how do you-"Kouga started but Mailyn had already turned the corner. "... know Ayame?" Kouga just shrugged and continued to walk down the hall humming to himself the song 'American idiot' by Green day.

"Hey wait up!" Mailyn called to her friends. "I am so out of shape." Mailyn sped down the hall so fast all the humans could see was the wind caused by her running past. "Finally!" Mailyn huffed as she caught up to the group. "You guys suck!"

"Hey you're the one who was blabbing off with Kouga." Inuyasha barked causing Mailyn to pin him against the locker with her tiny but strong hands with a loud bang.

"Well Inuyasha! If you were paying attention to what I was saying." Mailyn said keeping her temper. "I was telling him to leave you and Kagome alone!" Mailyn let go of Inuyasha's throat which he quickly rubbed at. "Anyway I think he has his mind on another girl anyway."

Kagome shook her head and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "You really shouldn't piss her off."

"I know that now!" Inuyasha snapped as they continued to walk down the hall. His ears now flat against his head as he adjusted his black shirt that had the band 'Underoath' on it. He looked up at Kagome when she stopped all the sudden. "What's wrong?"

Kagome just stood staring out in front of her. Her eyes as well as Miroku's and Sango's were locked on something in front of them. Inuyasha finally turned his head to see what they were looking at.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he saw the person in front of him. His eyes were wide and mouth wide open until it turned into a deep scowl.

"Hello Inuyasha." The voice called emotionlessly. "Have you missed me?"

**Rynna: Yay! There's the next chappie! Have fun with it! I'll update as soon as possible! No more writers block for me! At least for now! And now I must go knock on wood! Buh bye!**


	20. Endless Drama and Confessions of what?

**Disclaimer: No more! I already did it so many times!**

**Sesshomaru: Fine I'll do it then.**

**Rynna: Go ahead. Your reverse psychology crap doesn't work on me!**

**Sesshomaru: Whatever. This authoress does not own the Inuyasha characters.**

**Rynna: What he said! Okay now on with the story. Oh and for people who asked what PDA is... it means Personal Display of Affection!!! Hee hee! And another thing... I could have used Kagura instead of Mailyn but I wanted to use Mailyn in at least one of my fan fics!!!**

**Chapter 20**

****

"Hello Inuyasha." The voice called emotionlessly. "Have you missed me?"

Inuyasha stepped back as he stared in complete shock. The one person he did not want to see right now was standing right in front of him. He looked at his friends -except Mailyn of course- to see them trying to burn holes in the person with their eyes.

Sango stepped forward and slapped the person dead across the face. "I thought we told you to fucking leave!" She raised her hand to slap her again but Miroku caught her before she reached the person's face.

"We told you to leave politely." Miroku said pulling Sango out of reach of the person's face. Miroku glanced over at Kagome and Inuyasha to see them still in shock. He shook his head knowingly and continued. "And you come back why?"

"Because I wanted to see my dear Inuyasha." The female's voice called seductively. "I know he wanted to see me."

Inuyasha snapped out of it when he heard his name roll off her disgusting tongue. "I never wanted to see your grotesque face ever again!" He yelled wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome just stood there with her hand over her mouth and tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Really?" The voice said in mock surprise. "Then why are you going out with that cheap imitation whore?!"

"She is no whore Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled through clenched teeth. "And she is nothing like you and never will be!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed dangerously as he looked the girl with black brown hair- that was pulled back in a low ponytail- in her gray emotionless eyes.

"Oh have I hit a nerve Inu-kun." Kikyo said walking towards the hanyou as she playfully swayed her hips back and forth causing her short red skirt to hike up her legs and her breasts to move showing more cleavage through her already low cut white shirt. She moved towards them. When she was in a foots reach of Inuyasha, she slapped Kagome.

Kagome was slapped out of her stupor by Kikyo. Kagome's eyes were the ones to flash dangerously now. "Do not ever touch me again you fucking slut!" Kagome hissed as she clenched her fists at her sides. Kikyo just laughed.

"Ha!" Kikyo said inching towards Inuyasha's face. "She said not to touch her but didn't say anything about touching you!" Kikyo snaked her hand up Inuyasha's chest and touched his face as Kagome glared daggers at her.

Inuyasha's face contorted with disgust and rage as he slapped her hand away. "Don't you ever fucking touch me or Kagome again!" He practically screamed as he pulled Kagome protectively behind him. "Leave all of us alone for that matter!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and walked past Kikyo. Miroku, Sango, and the clueless Mailyn followed closely behind.

"This wont be the last time you'll be seeing me Inuyasha, darling." Kikyo mumbled as she walked the opposite way down the hall.

"What was that about?" Mailyn said when they stopped outside their designated classroom. "Why was she calling Inuyasha Inu-kun? And why does everybody hate her so much? Someone please tell me!" Mailyn pouted.

"Fine! Fine." Sango said immediately giving into Mailyn's pouting. "She is the reason Kagome broke up with Kouga. Kouga cheated on her with Kikyo..." Sango looked at Kagome's pained expression and decided not to continue. At the time Kagome was going out with Kouga she was innocently ignorant of what happens in relationships. To say the least Kagome believed she was in love with Kouga –that was until she found out he cheated on her. She cried herself to sleep over and over until she couldn't cry anymore after breaking up with him. No one could exactly express the pain she felt when she saw Kouga. He was her first love and the first to break her fragile and innocent heart.

Miroku saw that Mailyn still had a confused expression on her face and decided to tell about Inuyasha. "Also she was going out with Inuyasha at one point. Inuyasha of course was blissfully unaware of what Kikyo was doing behind his back until he caught her. She was making out in a school janitor's closet with a Youkai named Onigumo. And that's how Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of us despise Kikyo!" Miroku satisfied with his answer casually groped Sango causing her to scream.

"Hentai no baka!" Sango said slapping Miroku across the face. "What is your problem?" Sango said seething with anger.

"But Sango dear..." Miroku started gently touching the stinging red handprint. "We are going out. Am I not allowed to do things with the one I love?"

Sango turned crimson red at his last statement. "I... but... you... love?" Sango stuttered turning a deeper shade of red with every passing second. "What?" She finally said taking deep breaths trying to make her blush disappear.

"Oh my dear Sango!" Miroku said getting on his knees and grabbing her hands making her blush as people watched the scene that was occurring before their eyes. "I love you from the deepest reaches of my soul! My heart yearns for your touch! It sends little jolts of energy through my core! Oh Sango! Cant you see I love you?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. Her face went from crimson red to really pale in a matter of seconds. Too bad Kagome had to ruin the moment because Mailyn who was totally awestruck by Miroku's declaration of love slapped Kagome in the back of the head.

"Why did you have to go and do that?!" Mailyn whispered harshly as she glared at Kagome. "They were having a moment! What if you and Inu were having a moment and Sango, Miroku or me ruined it?! I know you wouldn't be happy either!" Mailyn reprimanded.

Kagome bowed her head and spoke quietly. "Gomen..." Kagome looked up at her cousin and smirked evilly. "You just wish that was you and Sesshomaru!!" Kagome teased.

Mailyn's face went bright red as she rose her hand. "Kagome!!!" Mailyn ran after her cousin who took off seconds before running at top speed to get away from her crazed demoness cousin.

"Help!!" Kagome screamed running around the corner and smacking into a hard body and falling straight back. "Ouchy..." Kagome said rubbing her head and ass because they hurt really bad. Kagome looked up and glared at the person she ran into. "Hojo!"

"Oh hello Kagome!" Hojo said lending a hand to help Kagome up. "I didn't see you. Why were you on the floor?" He questioned completely clueless as to what had happened seconds before.

Kagome sweat dropped and did an anime fall at the same time. "No reason Hojo." Kagome said dusting herself off. She shouldn't try to explain anyway. He wouldn't get it. 'He's so dense sometimes..." Kagome thought as she finished dusting herself off as her cousin, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came jogging around the corner.

**Rynna: There you go! The next chapter in my horrible story that people for some strange reason seem to like!**

**Inuyasha: That's because you're a dolt!**

**Rynna: What does 'dolt' mean?**

**Inuyasha: Your worse than Hojo...**

**Kagome: -sweat drop- I wouldn't go that far...**

**Sesshomaru: Dolt means a foolish or stupid person for your info Rynna.**

**Rynna: Thanks Sesshy! And Inuyasha I might just have Kagome get mad at you in the next chapter! –hint—hint-**

**Inuyasha: WHAT?????**

**Rynna: -laughs maniacally- Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Anyways... Review! Or I'll send the flying monkee's w/ the fez hats who control the midgets out to get you!!!!**


	21. CH 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Rynna: Okay... Umm... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING FLAMING ME!!!!!!! I mean come on! If my story sucked that bad why would people read it?! And one more thing! I just got off writers block you ass!!! Don't you know what writers block is? If you don't well tough shit!! Anyway if you don't like my story why did you read it to the last chapter??!!! Damn these stupid people who get trapped in their own fucking web of bullshit!!!!**

**Inuyasha: 0.o -cowers in corner- Umm... Rynna?**

**Rynna: What Inu?**

**Inuyasha: -still in corner- Don't hurt me?!**

**Rynna: Why would I do that? I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to diane hasslish! She has some nerve... -eyebrow twitch-**

**Inuyasha: ...**

**Sesshomaru: -hesitant- Rynna? Are you okay?**

**Rynna: -eye still twitching- of course! Why wouldn't I be? –crazy smile-**

**Sesshomaru: Umm... No reason... -walks out of room quickly-**

**Mailyn: -pops into room- Why did Sesshy just run out of the room?**

**Rynna: -perplexed- Hmm... I don't know. O well! Time to write! Oh and I thank everyone for reviewing! Oh and if you want to flame don't bother 'cause there will be no more outbursts like that! And if you do I will hunt you down! j/k but don't flame! I'm serious!**

**Chapter 21**

Kagome sweat dropped and did an anime fall at the same time. "No reason Hojo." Kagome said dusting herself off. She shouldn't try to explain anyway. He wouldn't get it. 'He's so dense sometimes..." Kagome thought as she finished dusting herself off as her cousin, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came jogging around the corner.

----------

A dark figure stood in the shadows barely out of sight. He watched as Kikyo walked away from the friends and laughed silently to himself. 'first part of the plan is complete. Naraku will be pleased.' The figure watched as Kagome ran away from her cousin. His eyes searching her delicate figure and thinking of ways he could pleasure himself using her. He snapped out of his thoughts as Kagome crashed into a tall boy with auburn hair and soft brown eyes. He shook his head letting his dark hair fall over his shoulders. He blinked and was gone.

--------

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and checked if she was all right. "Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up at Hojo and growled. "What the fuck are you staring at Hobo?" Inuyasha said a little pissed he was staring at Kagome as if she was Christmas dinner.

"Oh nothing Inuyasha." Hojo said before he bounded off to who knows where.

"Keh..." Inuyasha scoffed as he grabbed Kagome's hand as the bell rang to go to class. Kagome gave a half-hearted glare to Inuyasha but allowed him to pull her along to class.

Sango just sighed at the irony of her life. She is going out with a lecher. Her best friend is a Miko who keeps going out with demons and her best friend's cousin is a demon herself. On top of all that is this, she is a demon slayer but all the people she seems to hang out with are demons. 'Guess you can't pick your friends!' Sango thought but quickly snapped out of her daze when Miroku gently squeezed her hand giving her a questioning look. "It's nothing." She said smiling at her concerned boyfriend. "You know Miroku?" She started.

"What babe?" Miroku said raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side.

"You're such a lech..." Sango said looking at him with her caring magenta eyes. "not any lech though!" Sango said noticing the sad look on his handsome face.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku said as his brows furrowed in confusion as they reached class. His deep blue eyes searching her face for a hint of what she was talking about.

"Sorry Miro!" Sango said sitting down in her chair next to Kagome. "You'll have to wait and see." Sango smirked evilly at what she was planning. If he truly loved her, she would see it tonight.

Kagome shook her head knowingly at her friend. She saw her reaction at what Miroku told her. Ever since the 4th grade Miroku has been trying to get Sango to notice him and now that she finally has, she wants to find if his feelings toward her are true. Well other than the reaction, she sort of used her Miko powers to probe Sango's mind. 'oops!'

**Rynna: Okay that's enough for that chapter! I wonder what sango's planning?? **

**Sango: I don't know. What am I planning?**

**Miroku: Yeah I want to know what she's planning!**

**Rynna: That's because you think your gonna get some!**

**Miroku: Maybe I will.**

**Sango: Maybe.**

**Rynna: Yeah maybe. Well please review! Today is my little brother's birthday!!!! And next week on the 12th is my older brothers! Yay! And I went to the aquarium of the pacific today! That's in long beach! Well please do review! **


	22. Something Weird Is Going On!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Mailyn for that matter...**

**Rynna: Okie dokie people! **

**Inuyasha: Why are you always talking to yourself?**

**Rynna: And why are you always asking the same question?**

**Inuyasha: I do not always ask it! I usually state it.**

**Rynna: Big difference.**

**Inuyasha: It is a big difference!**

**Sesshomaru: Stop bickering like a bunch of two year olds.**

**Inuyasha and Rynna: Buzz off!**

**Sesshomaru: Fine. I will.**

**Rynna: Wait! Sesshomaru!**

**Sesshomaru: What?!**

**Rynna: Nothing really. However, you need to stay for the next chapter.**

**Sesshomaru: Oh. I forgot about that.**

**Rynna: Riiiiigght... Anyways on with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

Kagome shook her head knowingly at her friend. She saw her reaction at what Miroku told her. Ever since the 4th grade Miroku has been trying to get Sango to notice him and now that she finally has, she wants to find if his feelings toward her are true. Well other than the reaction, she sort of used her Miko powers to probe Sango's mind. 'Oops!'

'O well...' Kagome thought turning to look back at the board. 'A month into my senior year and I have to be careful of Naraku and Kikyo! Kami! Someone really hates me up there...' Kagome sighed.

"Kagome!!" Sango said waving her hand frantically in front of her friend's face. "Inuyasha's making out with Kikyo!" Sango whispered in her friend's ear.

Kagome's eyes widened as a scowl appeared on her face. "Why that stupid— why are you laughing?!" Kagome's eyed Sango who was currently rolling around on the floor clutching at her sides and laughing maniacally. "Sango!" Kagome screamed grabbing her stuff and proceeded to chase her friend out of the classroom.

Sango stopped around the corner waiting for Kagome to come around. She heard the soft pit-pat of Kagome's feet stop. Sango listened for a moment more but heard nothing. Her breathing became quick as she listened intently. Still nothing came. Sango ran around the corner and saw no on in the hall.

She turned around and still saw no one. In fact, she could not hear the air conditioners anymore. She could not hear the loud talking of the other students. Everything was silent.

Sango headed back to the classroom. The door was open still. She stepped inside the classroom but gasped at what she saw. Kagome was frozen in mid-run, hair floating in the air, face in an amused scowl.

Sango ran out of the room, slunk against the wall, covered her ears and counted to ten. She removed her hands from her ears and listened. For what she heard, she did not know. It was a small voice. It was calling to her.

Sango still weirded out by this followed the noise. It cooed to her softly. Urging her to come and find it. "Sango."

She heard her name. Sango looked around frantically but still found nothing so she decided to answer the strange call.

"Yeah. Who's there?" Sango paused waiting for the answer.

"Sango." It called again but this time more urgent.

"Who are you?" She said looking around the corner and back towards the classroom Kagome was floating frozen in mid-air. "What do you want with me?"

"I need your help Sango." It said slowly. Sounds of shuffling feet reached her ears. "You are the only one who can."

"I'm the only one who can what?" Sango said getting impatient. This 'voice' was twisting around her questions. She wanted the info. She needed it if she was going to help.

"You must search Sango." The voice said again in a calm but urgent manner. This was starting to scare her.

"Search for what?" Sango said looking up. What you never know? It could have been above her. "Search where?"

"You must search!" It said firmly but still in the eerie voice, that was sending chills up and down her spine. "Within yourself you will find something."

"In me?" Sango questioned more to herself than the voice. "Find what?"

"A power." The voice answered. "Something to help with the quest."

"What quest?" Sango said. She was so lost and she knew it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The quest that history has placed before you and your friends." The voice answered.

"Does it have anything to do with Naraku?" Sango pried. She wanted this information now. She could not take all the twisting and turning of the words.

"It may."

'Oh great! Now he wants to play with my mind!'

"He will only be a step into a bigger destiny." The voice drawled.

"A bigger destiny?" Sango questioned.

"What do you mean by 'a bigger destiny' Sango?" Kagome said cocking her head to the side.

"Ack!" Sango screamed dropping her bag that she miraculously did not lose during the whole 'experience'.

"What 'bigger destiny'?" Kagome pried again. Now Kagome was impatient. "Sango!"

"I'll..." Sango said picking up her bag and rubbing her temples. She ran through the conversation again in her head. "Let's wait 'til the rest of the gang can hear."

Moreover, with that Sango and Kagome went off to lunch. Kagome did not use her powers to search Sango's mind. Sango wanted to tell her with everyone else so she had to respect her decision.

****

**Rynna: So how was it? Any good? You had better review or I will send an angry Sesshy after you!**

**Sesshomaru: There is only one reason I am mad right now.**

**Rynna: Why is that?**

**Sesshomaru: anime fall You made me stay here when I was not even in this chapter!**

**Inuyasha: snicker**

**Rynna: Well if the people review, Sesshy will be in the next chapter! So now if you do not review Sesshy will be really mad!**

**Sesshomaru: For once I agree with her. NOW REVIEW!**

**Readers: tremble in fear while writing review**

**Rynna: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	23. Brotherly Fight

**Disclaimer: Look to the other disclaimers before this to know...**

**Rynna: Yahoo! People like my story! I love you all!**

**Inuyasha: You do not love us.**

**Rynna: More than you know Inu but anyway, Sesshy you are going to be in this chapter!**

**Sesshomaru: That is what they all say.**

**Rynna: I am serious. You are going to be in the chapter! And if your not you can go hurt the people who do not review, ok?**

**Sesshomaru: grins evilly that is fine with me.**

**Rynna: Wow! You know Sesshy you look hot when you do that!**

**Sesshomaru: winks You know it.**

**Rynna: Lmao!!!!!! I love you guys so much! to reviewers I love you guys too! Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 23**

Moreover, with that Sango and Kagome went off to lunch. Kagome did not use her powers to search Sango's mind. Sango wanted to tell her with everyone else so she had to respect her decision.

Sango and Kagome rushed in line to get their lunch. After paying they hurried to the table where the boys were already seating with Mailyn. All three of them scarfing down their food like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome cleared her throat when they sat down making all eyes turn to her. "Sango has something very important to tell us." Kagome said bluntly. She nodded for Sango to begin.

Sango repeated the events that happened not even 20 minutes ago to the group. When she finished she drew in a great gulp of air.

"So what you're saying is that they told you to... look inside yourself for something to help us?" Kagome said in disbelief. She knew Sango would not lie to her about something like this but it did sound weird. 'ha weird... everything around me is weird!'

"I believe you Sango!" Mailyn said happily. Her eyes changed from brown to blue then returned to the former. "I hope you find it soon. And good luck."

"Thanks Mai." Sango said happy that someone believed her. She had to go through this crazy ordeal and everyone thought she was crazy herself. Well she thought she was crazy too.

"Sango I think you should go home and meditate." Miroku added in. He loved Sango to death and knew by the look in her eyes that she was not lying. "It should help you reach the deep recesses of your mind."

"Thanks Miro." Sango said smiling lovingly at him. "I think I'll go do that."

Sango rose from her seat and gave Miroku a chaste kiss. She placed a reassuring on Kagome's shoulder before leaving. 'there goes my chance to see what would happen between me and Miroku.' Sango sighed and left campus. She knew her friends would cover for her so she did not mind ditching.

--------

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the hall to their last period class in silence. Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a reassuring squeeze and kissed her temple.

"Sango will be okay." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He may have said that but he could not be sure. It seemed somewhat weird to him that on the day Kikyo returned, Sango got a vision or something like it. Maybe it really was true but he had a feeling in his gut that it was not. He could also tell by Miroku's contemplative look that he did not think so either.

--------

Sango parked her car in front of her house. She exited the car and opened the door to the house. Sango dropped her stuff next to the door and went into the hallway grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom.

She turned on the water and tested if it was warm. She let the bath fill with the warm soothing water and slipped into the tub. Sango sighed in relief as the water relaxed all her aching muscles. Now she could meditate.

--------

Inuyasha dropped Kagome and Mailyn off at home after school. After a quick make-out session with Kagome, she left up the shrine steps and he headed home. When he reached his house he quickly parked and exited his car. He hurried into the house only to run into Sesshomaru.

"Why in such a hurry puppy?" Sesshomaru's voice glided through the room. He could smell the faintly Kikyo. Was Inu going out with her again? Did he dump Kagome for that slut? Was he two-timing them? What the fuck was his problem?

"I need to check on someone." Inuyasha growled. "I think Sango may be in trouble."

"Oh. I just thought you needed to call that slut Kikyo." Sesshomaru sneered. He could smell her presence on Inu's chest and neck. 'I can't believe he would cheat on Kagome!'

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha snapped. "Why the fuck would I call that whore for?"

"Well her scent is all over you!" Sesshomaru yelled back. "You couldn't just have one, could you?"

"What the fuck is your problem Fluffy?!" Inuyasha growled. 'what the fuck is wrong with him? Kikyo! Of all people he thinks I'd call that slut!'

"You are my problem!" Sesshomaru roared. "You are cheating on Kagome with Kikyo! You had to have two Mikos didn't you! You had to have an innocent and a whore!"

"I would never cheat on Kagome!" Inuyasha roared back. "I love her you dope!"

"Then why do I smell Kikyo on you?" Sesshomaru said trying to calm himself. "Why is her foul and disgusting scent all over you?"

"Because she returned to school today." Inuyasha said lowering his voice. "That whore slapped Kagome and tried to seduce me!"

"Be careful Inuyasha." Sesshomaru warned. "If you hurt Kagome, I will hurt you! And watch out for Kikyo! She is a miko and a dangerous one at that! She also has allied with your dear friend Naraku."

"That's what I smelt on her..." Inuyasha trailed off.

**Rynna: Okay sorry to cut it short but I have to sleep and someone said they wanted me to post by October 22 so I couldn't deny them! Okie dokie! Make sure to review and I will post as soon as I can!**


	24. Visit From Him

**Rynna: Okie dokie pokie! I want to clarify something for everyone!**

**Inuyasha: You can't clarify anything period!**

**Rynna: Shut up and let me talk!**

**Inuyasha: Why should I?**

**Rynna: Because it has to do with Kagome, Sesshy, You, Kikyo and Kouga!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!!!**

**Rynna: Sesshy doesn't like Kagome that way! He likes her cousin! And the only reason he is protecting her is because of her powers and Mailyn! So yeah! Kagome and Kouga went out in their freshman and sophomore years but Kouga cheated with Kikyo and Miroku and Sango scared Kikyo away. And Inuyasha and Kikyo were going out when they were at a different school in junior year! Now it is senior year and they all go to school together… so don't be mad at me anymore!!! And I hope this clarifies it for that reviewer!!!**

**Inuyasha: mumbles I guess you can clarify something…**

**Rynna: I'll take that as an apology! Well here you go! The next chapter in my wonderfully retarded fic!**

**Chapter 24**

"That's what I smelt on her…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Sesshomaru sighed. His brother couldn't even remember the scent of someone who has been trying to kill him since he was eight! "Baka…"

"Shut up fluffy!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Anyways, shouldn't you be finding out information on him right now? Or were you too busy to notice anything other than my problems?"

"Your life is so much more interesting than mine little brother." Sesshomaru said, his voice returning to his former icy-ness. "Of course mine is forever entwined with yours so there is not much difference."

"Whatever Fluffy…" Inuyasha said running up the stairs. "and I need that damn information!!"

"Yes your highness." Sesshomaru said, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "And don't forget to do your homework!"

"Shut up fluffy!" Inuyasha's voice rang down the hallway.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself and quickly headed down the hall to his research room. This was going to take a while.

-------

She turned on the water and tested if it was warm. She let the bath fill with the warm soothing water and slipped into the tub. Sango sighed in relief as the water relaxed all her aching muscles. Now she could meditate.

A man with long pitch-black hair that was tied back into a ponytail entered the room. He was adorned with a purple, blue and white kimono. "Aw my dear Sango it has been so long." His cold voice making her eyes shoot open. "Ever since your tajiya clan came to destroy my castle I knew I would run into you again. And I see you have made friends with dear Inuyasha."

"Who are you?!" Sango said grabbing a towel and hopping out of the tub. "What do you mean my clan came to destroy your castle? We don't have active castles in Japan anymore!"

"Aw my dear Sango. You do not remember your past life do you?" His blood red eyes running over her form. "I see you are not as scarred as you were before. Maybe it is just me who remembers…"

"What are you talking about?! And who in the seven hells are you?" Sango said backing into the wall. "How do you know Inuyasha and how do you know my name?"

The dark haired man scooted towards Sango and reached his hand towards her face. "Do not be scared of me. Your death will be swift."

"Get away from her!" Miroku's voice called from the front door of the Sango's apartment. "Naraku if you harm a hair on her I will kill you where you stand."

"Aw Miroku I was wondering when you'd show." Naraku said turning to face the monk. "Have you told her how old you really are? And why that wind tunnel hasn't killed you yet?"

"Shut up Naraku!" Miroku growled. "Get out of here now!"

Naraku turned toward Sango and pulled her into a kiss. "I will come for you again my dear Sango."

"Out!" Miroku screamed. His deep blue eyes burning with hatred.

"As you wish." Naraku said fading into fog.

Sango slumped to the floor and sobbed into her hands. "Miroku what is he talking about? Why is he saying that your really old and that the wind tunnel was supposed to kill you long ago?! I don't understand! He said that I don't remember my past life! Tell me Miroku!"

"Its okay Sango." Miroku said cradling the girl in his arms. "Shhh. Everything will be okay… Im not going to lose you again. Not to him. Never again."

"Miroku?" Sango said looking up at the boy.

"Shhh Sango. Everything will be fine… I promise." Miroku said rocking her back and forth while her rubbed circles on her back.

-------

Kagome sat on her bed thinking about what happened that day. 'First we see that bitch Kikyo… Then Sango has this weird premonition thing… What the hell am I supposed to do about this… What does Naraku want with us? Im so confused…"

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Mailyn said lifting the girls chin so she could see into her hazel eyes. "Don't worry Kaggie! Im sure everything will be fine! Don't worry so much!"

"It's not like I mean to." Kagome said falling back on her bed. "I don't know what to do! I just get so lost sometimes…"

"Aw Kags, don't worry!" Mailyn said laying next to her cousin. "You have Inuyasha to help you and protect you!"

"Oh that's makes me feel so much better." Kagome said sarcastically. "He couldn't get his head out of his ass long enough to even notice that something was bugging me. Ugh sometimes I just don't know what I'd do without you Mai."

"Well you'd have to deal with stalker boys and drug dealers and…" Mailyn said counting off her fingers.

"Okay! Okay! I get the point!" Kagome said smiling at her. "Thanks for always being there for me."

"Your welcomes!" Mailyn said giving her a hug. "Now go make some dinner! I'm getting hungry!"

"Hahaha! Okay. I need to make sure Sota gets some food too." Kagome said hopping off her bed and down the stairs.

--------

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at the screen. "Oh shit." He said standing up and running to Inuyasha's room. "Get everyone over here immediately!" Sesshomaru said walking quickly back towards the research room.

"Why Fluffy?" Inuyasha called after his brother.

"Just do it! Now!" Sesshomaru's voice roared through the house. "Hurry up!"

"Okay okay!" Inuyasha said picking up the phone and dialing Kagome's number. "Get over here now. Its urgent!"

-------

**Rynna: okay I know short chapter! Don't yell at me!**

**Inuyasha: Well hurry up I want to know what happens!**

**Rynna: Ugh. Don't start! I have other things to do you know.**

**Inuyasha: Well start doing this!**

**Rynna: Just review and I'll post as soon as I can!**


End file.
